No Sacrifice, No Victory
by Secret-writer91
Summary: A disastrous anniversary leads Alexa Davis to revaluate just what she wants out of life. She never thought that the night would bring anything good to her life especially after dumping her boyfriend of six years. However, the arrival of new neighbour changes things in ways that Alexa never truly expected. Steve Rogers/OC.
1. Worst Anniversary Ever

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Worst Anniversary Ever.**

Staring at her watch for what felt like the thousandth time, the woman had been sat in the restaurant for the better part of two hours waiting for her boyfriend to arrive; she hated the looks that she was getting from those around her. It was late and the only reason she remained was to see if he even remembered their anniversary dinner; they were meant to be celebrating their sixth anniversary together.

Her best friend had dragged her shopping for the red waterfall front jersey dress that she was wearing; Callie had been convinced that tonight would be the night that Jackson proposed to her. Leaning back in her seat, the woman tapped her foot wondering if Jackson was even going to turn up; it was getting rather late and the restaurant would be closing soon.

The sound of the door opening and someone hurrying towards her table made the woman turn around and she narrowed her eyes at the sight of her boyfriend. One look at him told her everything that she needed to know and she couldn't believe that he had done this to her; he looked like he had spent all day working on his car.

"I can't believe you," the woman spat shaking her head and getting to her feet, she had gotten all dressed up for this and he couldn't even make a little bit of an effort for her. She didn't wait to hear what he had to say, instead she focused on how she was going to get home; she was tired of being the last thing on his mind all the time. Jackson cursed as he hurried after her, he hadn't meant to forget about their date; he had been so focused on working on his car that it had just sort of slipped his mind for a few hours.

"Alex… wait," Jackson pleaded as she stormed out of the restaurant, he followed her feeling horrible that he had kept her waiting again; his brother had warned him that he might not get another chance this time. He was far too interested in restoring his car and this wasn't the first time in the past couple of years that he had completely forgotten that they had something planned. Rolling her eyes at the nickname, Alexa Davis didn't stop walking as she headed away from the restaurant and started her journey home; she wasn't interested in arguing with him in the street.

"Babe I'm sorry," Jackson said attempting to get Alexa to listen to him, he knew that he had screwed up but he just wanted the chance to make this right; he was sure that they would still be able to enjoy their date. Alexa snorted and shook her head, she had heard this so many times before and she wasn't going to fall for it now; she just wanted to get home and out of the cold.

She hadn't brought a coat with her and this wasn't exactly how she had planned on their anniversary dinner ending; she shook her head and held back the tears where threatening to build. Alexa knew her own busy schedule didn't help, she was in her final year of medical school and it was so rare that she got to see Jackson most days.

Continuing to walk down the street, Alexa wasn't sure how their relationship could come back from this; she was tired of being the only one that seemed to try when it came to them. Jackson gritted his teeth as he grabbed onto her arm to stop her from walking away from him; he just wanted her to get over this then they could grab a pizza or something while he continued to work on his car for a few more hours.

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want?" Jackson asked bored of this already, his brother had dropped him off and he was sure that David was having a laugh at this right now from where he was watching in his car. Alexa stared at him for a moment before she shook her head, she wasn't going to let this go this time and she didn't know what he expected her to do when he continued to make a joke out of their relationship. It was getting to hard for her to deal with now and Alexa could only imagine what things were going to be like when she started interning at a hospital; she was going to be even busier than she was now.

"You have to be joking," Alexa said shaking her head, she just wanted to get home now and she was getting tired of the constant feeling that she wasn't important to him. She tried to pull away from Jackson who was holding on tightly to her arm, it was late and the last thing that she wanted to do was fight in the middle of the street right now. Jackson had been a part of her life for many years now and they had been friends before they had even started dating; but now Alexa felt like she was out growing her boyfriend.

"Do you even know what tonight was about?" Alexa asked him, she raised an eyebrow at him wanting nothing more than to get home and change into her pyjamas. It had been a long day and she had over an hour getting ready for dinner, something that had clearly been a waste of time when her own boyfriend hadn't cared about it. Jackson furrowed his brow, he didn't think that tonight had been anything special especially since Alexa had exams coming up; he thought they'd just been meeting for dinner or something.

"Date night," Jackson guessed with a shrug of his shoulders, he wished that she would stop being such a pain in the ass and forgive him already. He regretted the words as soon as he had spoken them, the look that appeared on Alexa's face told him that he had been completely wrong and he didn't know what else to say.

"It is our anniversary idiot… and our last it seems," Alexa replied shaking her head, she couldn't believe that he had forgotten when they had planned tonight together; she had hoped that this would turn this around for them. Jackson opened and closed his mouth, he hadn't known that was today when he was sure that it was next week; he stared at Alexa not sure how he was going to make it up to her this time.

He watched as she shook her head before turning on her heel to try and leave again, he felt like such a jerk and he knew that he had gone too far this time for her to just forgive and forget. Alexa tried to walk away only for Jackson to hold onto her, she just wanted to go home now and she didn't know what he hoped that he would change by holding onto her like this.

"Let me go," Alexa snapped trying to pull away from Jackson, he was starting to leave a mark and she doubted that a fight would help things now. Alexa tried to pull her arm from his grasp and free herself, she glared at him wondering why he was doing this; she was tired and clearly his actions weren't going to change her mind anytime soon. Jackson shook his head, he wanted her to forgive him and he wasn't going to let her walk away when they had come so far; he had a feeling that if she walked away now, then they were finished.

"Hey. The lady asked you to release her," shouted a voice making Jackson stumble back as someone grabbed onto his arm forcing him to release Alexa; he fell to the floor as the man shoved him back. He blinked a little surprised at the action before he stared up at the man that dared interrupt him begging Alexa to take him back; he didn't understand why anyone would interrupt them when he was talking.

"Are you alright?" the man asked turning his attention to Alexa, he had been traveling back to his apartment when he had seen the scuffle that was occurring between the woman and the man before him. He hadn't been able to just ignore them especially considering the grip the man had had on her. Alexa nodded her head, she hadn't been expecting anyone to interrupt them and she had thought that people would continue to ignore her fight with Jackson; she peeked down at her arm to see the mark that he had left.

"Thank you," Alexa said nodding towards the man, she didn't know what else to say to him but it was cold out and she had no intentions of lingering longer than needed. She looked towards Jackson and saw that he was getting back to his feet, it didn't take much for Alexa to guess what was going on inside his head right now and she had to put a stop to that. The last thing Jackson needed was to be arrested for assault, the police would not be kind to him this time and she wasn't in the mood to bail him out of prison again.

"Just go home Jackson…" Alexa murmured shaking her head, she turned away from him and prepared for the walk home doubting that he could say anything that would make her change her mind. The man watched her leave before looking towards Jackson trying to see if he was going to cause any more trouble; he didn't know what had happened but he shook his head wondering what had made him grab her like that.

He moved to follow the woman wanting to make sure that she got home okay, it was rather cold out and she didn't have a jacket or anything with her. Jackson glared after the man, he couldn't believe that had just happened and he knew that there was very little that he could say that would make this right anytime soon.

"Miss, do you need money for a taxi?" the man asked hurrying after her, he couldn't imagine that she lived close and it didn't seem like the man that she had been talking with would help her now. He hurried until he was walking alongside her and he peeked down at her arm where he could see the mark that had been left by the man that she had been arguing with. Alexa shook her head, she only lived a couple of blocks from here and it would be a waste of money; she was sure the walk would help her sort out her thoughts.

"I'm Steve," the man said introducing himself as he continued to walk with Alexa, he just wanted to make sure that Jackson didn't bother her again; he looked back behind them glad that there was no sign of the other man following them. Alexa peeked at him a little surprised that he was willing to linger, she was grateful he had stepped in when he had but she was good now and she hoped that Jackson would take some time to think about things. There was no way that they could carry on when it was clear that they were on very different pages when it came to what they wanted; something that Alexa wasn't sure was possible right now.

"Alexa… thank you for interrupting when you did," she said offering Steve a small smile, she didn't want to really think how bad a fight with Jackson could have gotten if he hadn't stepped in. The evening had been ruined and as far as she was concerned, things were going to have to take a pause while she considered just what she was going to do with her life now.

Jackson had always been a part of her plans but it was clear that she was just an afterthought when it came to everything that was going on in his life. It didn't take long before they reached the building where Alexa lived, she stared up at it for a moment and she was sure that her best friend would be waiting to hear all about the night that she'd had.

"This is me. Thanks again," Alexa said turning to look at Steve, she doubted that she would see the guy again and she was just grateful that he hadn't carried on his way. There was no way in telling what was going to happen with her and Jackson but she did know that it was time for her to be a little selfish and think about what she wanted. Alexa could only hope that her exams would keep her distracted for a while.

* * *

 **Alexa Davis -** **Chyler Leigh**

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow x**


	2. The New Neighbour

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The New Neighbour.**

"Morning Kate," Alexa greeted stepping out of her apartment, she balanced the box that she was carrying on her hip as she checked that she had her keys; the last thing she needed was to get locked out now. It had been a few days since her relationship had ended and Alexa was rather relieved that Jackson hadn't come knocking; she didn't want to deal with him after what had happened.

She had spent the weekend packing up all the crap that Jackson had left in her home and now Alexa was going to take it downstairs and leave it with the doorman. The less chance that she had to deal with Jackson the better and Alexa was sure that he would come by at some point wanting his stuff back now that they weren't together.

"Morning… someone has been busy," Kate noted eyeing the box that Alexa had in her arms, she had heard about the break-up and she had to admit that she wasn't surprised. Jackson seemed to be going nowhere in life while Alexa was rather focused on her studies to become a doctor; they were very different people who wanted different things. Alexa nodded her head and eyed the box that she had packed, it wasn't much but she would feel better when the stuff was completely out of her life.

"Just some stuff that I don't need," Alexa replied shifting her hold on the box, it was a little heavy and the sooner that she got downstairs the better; she had so studying that she wanted to do today. Kate nodded her head and moved to head into her own apartment, she'd just come home from work herself and she wanted to relax a little before dinner. The two had been neighbours for a couple of months now and had formed a bond when they saw one another; they always said hello and stopped for a bit of a chat when they could.

"Heads up… apparently, we have a new neighbour," Kate called over her shoulder, she had seen the boxes downstairs and it hadn't been much but the apartment at the end of the hallway had clearly been filled. The place had been empty for a while and the two had wondered how long it would be before the land-lord would fill it; there were three apartments on their floor and it had been odd just having the one empty.

Alexa groaned as she headed for the stairs, they lived on the fourth floor and she was sure that if someone was moving in that they would be taking up the space in the elevator. She headed for the stairs wanting to drop the box off before the doorman swapped over for the evening shift and she had to answer any questions. The trip down the stairs was a quick one and Alexa pushed the door to the lobby open and sighed in relief; she was just going to be relieved when this was done.

"Hi," greeted a voice making her jump a little, Alexa hadn't been expecting anyone to greet her since most people on the other floors of the block stayed to themselves. The only person that she really spoke to that lived in the building was Kate and that was only in passing; she tended to keep to herself or hang out more with her room-mate. Alexa was a little surprised to find that it was Steve that was greeting her, she hadn't expected to see him again after he had helped her out; she had never thought that he might be the new neighbour.

"Steve… it's good to see you," Alexa greeted politely, she honestly wasn't sure what to say to him and she shifted the hold that she had on the box as her fingers started to ache. The box was starting to get heavy and she cursed herself for not sticking some stuff in a different box; Alexa was just glad that there was nothing breakable in the box.

"Let me help you with that," Steve offered moving forward to take the box before she dropped it, he was pleased to see a friendly face and it certainly helped that he knew someone that had nothing to do with SHIELD. He had found himself growing tired of the place that SHIELD had given him to stay in temporarily after he had woken up from being on ice for seventy years. The move was his first step into rebuilding what was left of his life, he had tried to do everything himself and Steve was rather pleased with the selection that he had made.

"Thank you… I'm just giving it to the doorman," Alexa murmured signalling to the desk, it looked like Larry had disappeared but she was sure if she left the box there then he would find it. She had warned him that she would be leaving a box there so he wouldn't be too worried when she did; Larry would make sure that Jackson would get his stuff back. Steve nodded his head and moved to set the box on the counter, he guessed that she had been clearing out and she was going to wait for someone to collect the stuff that she didn't want.

"You live here?" Steve asked remembering that he had walked her home but he was surprised to find that they were going to be neighbours. He hadn't really been paying attention to directions when they had walked here, only making sure that the creep that she had been with wasn't following them to try and attack her again.

"Yep… Apartment 4C," Alexa replied with a nod of her head, she crossed her arms glad that was done and now she just had to wait for Jackson to show up and take the box. The two of them wandered over to the lift where a couple of boxes that still needed to be moved upstairs; it was nice out and the sun was shining through the glass doors to the lobby.

"I just moved into apartment 4B," Steve said with a smile, he moved to pick up another box and he was surprised that no one had really bothered him yet since he was Captain America. Alexa nodded her head, she was just glad that it wasn't some idiot that was going to be blasting music at all hours of the night while she was trying to sleep.

"Do you need any help moving stuff?" Alexa offered sure that he would get it done quicker if he had some help, they could stick the four remaining boxes in the elevator with them and move them onto the landing when they got there. It would certainly be a lot quicker for Steve and he wouldn't have to worry about annoying anyone else on the other floors by making several more trips because the elevator wouldn't stay on one floor while he moved his things.

"Alex," Jackson called stepping into the building, he was far from pleased to see his ex-girlfriend speaking to the guy that she had walked off with after she had ended things with him. He had been in the neighbourhood and decided it might be a good idea to come and speak with her after what had happened; she hadn't been taking his calls since she had ended things. Alexa took a deep breath before she turned around to face her ex, she had hoped to avoid this and she had nothing left to say to Jackson now that they were done. Steve eyed the man that was approaching them, he didn't want to leave Alexa alone with a man that clearly knew nothing about personal space or respect.

"We need to talk," Jackson announced walking towards the two, he didn't like seeing Alexa getting close to another man and he was sure that they could make up after what had happened. He had done a lot of thinking and Jackson was sure that they could patch things up; he had been a jerk and there was a lot that he had to make up for. Alexa crossed her arms and stared at Jackson, she wasn't going to fall for that again and she didn't care how much he apologised; she was done trying to make things work with someone that didn't care.

"I have nothing to say to you Jackson," Alexa said shaking her head, she had done her best to hold them together for six years and she was done being the only person that cared about anything. She was training to be a doctor and there wasn't any sign that Jackson knew what he was going to do with his own life; they were both nearly thirty and she seemed to be the only one truly growing up and doing anything. Alexa had decided what she wanted and she wasn't going to let him hold her back, she had given him chance after chance but nothing seemed to work out for them.

"I have plenty to say…" Jackson stated stopping in front of Alexa, he wasn't going to let her just end things because they had hit a small bump in the road. So, what if he had forgotten their anniversary and she had been sat at the restaurant for hours; he had been busy working on his car and he was finally getting somewhere with it. They had made it this far and Jackson was certain that they would make it further, he had asked a friend if he could borrow his apartment to try and make this right with Alexa.

"Maybe we could go somewhere to talk," Jackson suggested wanting to get away from the man that seemed to be hovering around Alexa; he didn't like it and he could just see that he was trying to move in on her while she was angry at him. Alexa stared at him, she had already said that she didn't want to talk to him and she wasn't about to go anywhere with him; they were done and there was nothing that he could say to change her mind.

"That's not going to happen," Alexa stated as clearly as she could, she wanted to get back upstairs to her apartment and continue to focus on her studying. Jackson had used up all his chances and there was no way that they were going to make things work now; they had been falling apart for years and clearly what they had wasn't working. Watching as Alexa turned away from him, Jackson's hand snapped out to grab her arm; however, Steve grabbed his arm to stop him from grabbing Alexa.

"Listen the lady said she doesn't want to talk… you should respect that," Steve insisted wondering why Jackson thought that it would be okay to grab someone who clearly didn't want to be around him. Alexa had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want to talk to him and had every right to walk away from this situation just like she had done when she had walked away from him in the street. Jackson glared at Steve wondering who he thought he was stopping him when he was just trying to make things right with Alexa; he wasn't going to hurt her or anything.

"I have just left a box of your stuff on the desk… I think it's time you left Jackson," Alexa stated not wanting to deal with this, she was done with this and she hoped that things wouldn't escalate from here; she could only imagine what would happen if a fight broke out. Jackson and Steve stared at one another for a moment before Steve slowly released his hold on Jackson's arm; he took a step back knowing that they were going to be seeing one another again.

There was silence for a moment as Jackson moved his attention back to Alexa, he looked at her hoping that she would still speak with him. When it dawned on him that this wasn't going to work out like he had hoped, Jackson stared at Alexa for another moment; he really thought he would be able to convince her to give them another go.

"Whatever," Jackson muttered before he walked away, he had no idea why he had even bothered when she was always too busy with her school work. Alexa took a deep breath and turned her attention back to helping Steve with his boxes; she didn't care what anyone else thought but she was glad that was over.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	3. Dinner Invitation

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Dinner Invitation.**

"Thanks for helping me move in," Steve said once all his stuff had been set in his new apartment, the place looked empty still but there wasn't a lot that he could do about that. There wasn't much considering that most of his stuff had been lost of the years, he was just grateful that he had some bits left of his life before the war and before he had ended up buried in ice for decades.

Alexa had been kind enough to help him get settled and Steve was grateful for the help, it was refreshing talking to someone that wasn't involved in SHIELD and wasn't watching his every move. Since waking up, everyone that he had spoken with seemed to be an agent and Steve wasn't entirely sure that he was ready to get straight back in the game after what had happened. Everyone that he had known had died and Steve was still wrapping his head around the fact that he was seventy years in the future; his entire life had changed in a blink of an eye and there was no going back.

"It's fine," Alexa assured him, it had helped take her mind off what had happened downstairs and she wasn't ready to think about Jackson; she just wanted to forget about it and move on with her life. It wasn't easy but Alexa knew that ending things now had been for the best and she didn't care what Jackson had to say about this; she was done and moving forward with her life. Looking at the boxes that she had just helped move into the apartment, Alexa didn't see any that were marked kitchen; she guessed that he just hadn't had chance to pick everything up yet for his new place.

"Do you have any plans for dinner?" Alexa asked not wanting the poor guy to starve so soon after moving in, she didn't have any plans herself and her room-mate would be gone most of the evening anyway. She tended to overcook anyway and the last thing that she wanted was to have too much waste; if Steve didn't have any plans then he was more than welcome to join her for dinner.

"Not really," Steve replied shrugging his shoulders, he had no idea what he was going to do for dinner and he could only hope that there was a good place that he could go; he hadn't had the chance to do any shopping yet. He had planned to go for a wander about to try and find a store or something, he wouldn't take him long to put away the boxes of stuff that were sat in the hallway of his new apartment.

"You are welcome to come and join me… I'm alone for dinner tonight and I always end up making too much," Alexa explained to Steve, she didn't want him to think that he would be a problem and she sort of owed him since he had helped out with Jackson. There was silence for a moment and Alexa started to regret asking him to come around for dinner; they didn't know one another and she was sure he would probably have plans.

"That sounds great," Steve replied offering Alexa s smile, he was a little hungry and he liked the idea of having a home cooked meal over something that he could get from a restaurant. He couldn't remember the last time that he'd even had a home cooked meal, he had been in the army before he went under and coming out he had been on lockdown at SHIELD while he adjusted to the world that he was in now meaning that he'd eaten in a mess hall with the other agents that were there.

"I'll see you in an hour then," Alexa said smiling, she slowly backed towards her door as she thought about what she was going to do for dinner; she wanted to get a head start. Steve would have some time to get everything sorted before he came to her apartment to have dinner.

* * *

"I'm not early, am I?" Steve asked stepping into Alexa's apartment, he had been worried about coming around in case she had changed her mind about him coming around; it was nice to talk to someone that didn't have a motive behind it. It had been a long time since he could be just Steve Rogers instead of Captain America; it was nice to be able to just be himself and not worry about what everyone was doing. Alexa shook her head, she was nearly finished with dinner and she had just been getting the table ready when he had knocked on the door and she was glad that he hadn't turned up late.

"You are just in time," Alexa replied heading back towards the kitchen with Steve trailing behind her, she made her was nearly done and the room smelt amazing. The table was already set and she was glad that she had even managed to find some ice cream in the freeze so that they would be able to have some after dinner. Steve's blue eyes swept around the apartment, it was a little bigger than his own and had a lot more stuff in it; it felt lived in and he could only hope his place would feel the same one day.

"I hope chicken pasta is okay?" Alexa asked, she had completely forgot to ask if he had any dietary requirements or if he didn't eat meat; she would happily change the menu if he did and she could quickly make him something else. Steve was quick to assure her that it was fine, the place smelt amazing and his stomach grumbled at the smell; it smelt a lot better than the food that he had eaten since waking up. He paused at the sight of a picture of Alexa with another woman, they seemed to be at a wedding and Steve couldn't help but note how pretty Alexa looked in the picture.

"That's my room-mate, Callie, she's out right now," Alexa explained approaching Steve with a smile, she honestly didn't know what she would do without Callie in her life. The two had been best friends for years and Alexa knew that she would always be able to count on her when she needed her.

Steve nodded his head before he turned around to face Alexa, he liked what they had done with the place and he hoped that he would be able to do something with his place; there was so much white in there and it made him think of the SHIELD base. It made him uncomfortable and Steve was sure that it would take some time to adjust to things and make the place his own when he had the chance.

"Have you lived here long?" Steve asked following Alexa back into the kitchen, he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself and he felt like he should be doing something to help her with dinner. He had no idea what to do and Steve knew that this was a part of life that he hadn't really experienced; there was so much that he was going to have to deal with now.

"About two years now," Alexa replied, they'd had no choice after their last apartment building had been closed due to health and safety violations; they'd been given one day to pack up their stuff and find a new place which hadn't been easy. Moving to plate up the food, Alexa moved quickly sure that he was hungry; moving wasn't an easy thing and she knew that it would take some time to get settled.

The two were silent as Alexa worked and they soon found themselves sitting down at the table to have something to eat; it wasn't as awkward as either of them thought. Steve and Alexa slowly found themselves talking easily, they talked about simple things and just enjoyed each other's company; it was nice to just talk. It was the start of a beautiful friendship and Alexa couldn't help but be pleased that she had a friend like him around; she didn't know what might have happened if he hadn't been there for her when Jackson was about.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	4. Budding Friendship

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Budding Friendship.**

"You looked stressed," Steve mentioned one morning when Alexa was returning to her apartment, he hadn't seen her in a couple of days and while he enjoyed the peace that he got from living in his new apartment it was strange. Steve was enjoying his life a bit more now and it certainly helped that he had such nice neighbours; he had found himself not only talking to Alexa but also to Kate when he saw her around. Alexa offered him a tired smile, she had been rushed off her feet with exams and she was relieved that they were nearly over; soon she would know if she would be able to start her internship at the George Washington University hospital.

"Exams," Alexa replied with a shrug, she had finished for the day and she was just happy to be home now; she had a couple more exams to complete and her results would be in at the end of the month. There was so much happening right now and Alexa couldn't believe how busy things had gotten since she'd had dinner with Steve; it only made her wonder just how things would be when she was working at the hospital.

"I bet you can't wait until it's over," Steve mused leaning against the door frame to his own apartment, he had just come back from his afternoon jog and it distracted him from how strange this all was. The world that he had left behind was vastly different from the one that he had found himself in and Steve had problems at times trying to wrap his head around everything.

"It'll be worth it in the end… I have an internship lined up at a local hospital," Alexa stated with a smile, she was looking forward to putting everything that she had learned into practice and she was sure that it would be an interesting experience. Steve couldn't help but smile back at how excited Alexa seemed about her life, he couldn't remember the last time that he had felt the same way about anything.

"How's the new apartment?" Alexa asked, she was sure that he had been able to settle in to his apartment without much of a problem; he'd been able to unpack since she had last seen him and get more things to make the space homelier. It was strange to even think that someone else had lived there before Steve had, Alexa had barely spoken to any of her neighbours except for Kate.

"It's fine," Steve responded with a shrug, he hadn't really done much other than unpack his things; he doubted he would get to spend much time here since SHIELD were already talking about getting him back in the field. He had barely been out of ice more than two months and they were talking about him going on missions and getting back in the game. He had no idea what to do with himself and he didn't really have friends now that he was awake; he only seemed to speak with those at SHIELD, Alexa, and Kate now.

"So, what have you been up to recently?" Alexa asked gently, she carefully slotted her key into the door as her thoughts turned to dinner; she was starving and she couldn't wait to relax after her exam. It had been a long one and she was looking forward to unwinding, she had a good feeling about how her exams had gone and she was hoping that she wouldn't have to do any resits. Steve stepped closer to Alexa, he liked spending time with her and it reminded him about the life that he could have had if things hadn't worked out like they had.

"I spend a lot of time at the gym," Steve said shrugging, he couldn't exactly tell her that he was an agent or that he was ninety-four years old. He doubted that she would want to speak to him again if he told her the truth about his life and he didn't want to lose his friend.

"I was going to knock actually," Steve started, he was a little nervous and he knew that it was going to sound completely stupid to her; he was still trying to wrap his head around all of this and his list of things to do kept getting longer. He had started to think of the things that he wanted to experience from the last seventy years and Steve found that no matter how hard he tried he had so much to learn.

"A friend helped me pick out a new phone and I have no idea," Steve explained pulling out the phone that he had been given, he was having trouble learning how to use it and he needed some help with that. Alexa stared at him for a moment before nodding her head, she wasn't that good with phones but she was sure that she'd be able to help him in some way; she was starving and that had to come first.

"Sure… I need to eat first but I'd be happy to help," Alexa offered, she almost couldn't resist the look on his face and she wondered if he had practiced that look before speaking with her. Her stomach growled at that moment and Steve nodded his head, he didn't want her to starve; it wasn't like learning about the device in his hands was important right that moment.

"I could knock in about an hour?" Steve suggested pocketing the phone, he wouldn't keep her from eating and he wasn't in any hurry to be out-smarted by technology again. Alexa nodded her head and smiled before heading into her apartment, she already had a plan for her dinner and she was glad that she'd cooked a little bit before she'd headed out for her exams.

* * *

"Okay and this is how I call someone?" Steve checked repeating the action that had just been shown to him, he had spent the past hour with Alexa learning how to use the device that he had been given. It had been annoying at times and Steve was glad that he had some of the basic uses for the phone down; it was very different from the phones that had been around in the 40s.

Alexa nodded her head, their lesson had gone well and he had been a quick learner; she was glad that it hadn't taken as long as she had thought to go through this with Steve. She had been a bit surprised that he hadn't known how to do this especially since the phone wasn't as high-tech as she had feared that it would be.

"I think that's everything," Alexa mused glad that was done, she was even considering an early night since she was tired and she wanted nothing more than to be able to unwind completely from her exams. It had been nice to catch up with Steve and she was glad for the distraction, she would have probably spent the evening stressing herself out about her next exam. Steve nodded his head, he didn't want to intrude longer than he had to especially considering how tired Alexa looked; he couldn't imagine just how hard training to be a doctor was.

"I should let you get back to your own thing," Steve stated moving to get back to his feet, he would probably head to the gym since he wasn't getting much sleep not matter how hard he tried to do so. Every time he tried to close his eyes, he would get flickers of the life that he had left behind; a life that he couldn't return to no matter how much he wished that he could. Everyone that he had known was gone and Steve wasn't sure how to deal with that, he didn't have anyone that he felt like he could talk to properly about this.

"Of course, if you need anything else, you have my number now," Alexa said smiling, she got to her feet to show him to the door and she was sure that she would be hearing from him. Steve nodded to her, he felt like he could talk to her a lot better than he did with any of the agents that SHIELD pushed his way in an attempt to make this easier for him.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	5. Stranger in the Elevator

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Stranger in the Elevator.**

Alexa struggled to push open the doors to the apartment block as she carried in the weekly grocery shop; she was a little annoyed that her room-mate had bailed on her when they were meant to go shopping together. However, Callie had cancelled when Alexa had just arrived at the store stating that she had gotten herself a hot date and that she was sorry that she wouldn't be able to help.

The fact that they had practically nothing in made Alexa stop from turning back and not doing the shopping by herself; she had sworn that Callie would have to do the shopping herself next time. Blowing the hair from her face, Alexa made her way across the lobby and over to the elevator so that she could head up to the apartment; her arms were starting to hurt and she couldn't wait to get back to her apartment.

Reaching the elevator Alexa pressed the button to call it and almost sighed in relief when the doors opened straight away; she scurried inside and moved to press the button for her floor. Just as the doors were about to fully close, an arm popped inside opening the doors back up and Alexa blinked not recognising the man that stepped inside.

One eye was covered with an eyepatch and she quickly schooled her features so that he didn't catch her staring; she didn't recognise him and she wondered who he was visiting. He looked rather professional and Alexa couldn't imagine who he could be visiting here; the long leather coat that he was wearing reminded her of the Matrix film.

The man checked pressed the button for the floor that he wanted without sparing Alexa a glance and the doors to the elevator closed quickly taking them both to the same floor. Alexa couldn't help but notice the very military stance that the man next to her had taken and she wondered which he belonged to; she didn't know any that wore so much black and it made her curious.

The doors to the elevator slide open and the man marched straight out leaving Alexa behind as he marched towards the apartment that Alexa knew belonged to Steve. She struggled towards her door and set down the bags before she started to search for her keys; she couldn't help but peek towards the man as he waited for Steve to answer his door.

It had been a while now since Steve had moved in and no one had come to visit him before now; it didn't look like this was a social call and Alexa hoped that everything was okay. The door to Steve's apartment opened just as Alexa found her keys and moved to open the door; she couldn't help but linger for a moment as she watched the look that formed on Steve's face.

"Fury?" Steve asked surprised to see the SHIELD director at his door, he clutched at the handle wondering what had brought him here; he hadn't expected such a visit from anyone after he had moved out. Steve knew that he had agreed to join SHIELD when he had woken up, he didn't know what else to do since everything that he had known was gone. However, he had thought that they would give him a bit more time before sending him out on missions; his spare time was mostly taken up now by learning about everything that he had missed.

"We need to talk," Fury stated wanting to do this privately and he hoped that this wasn't a bad time but he doubted that the Captain would have any visitors. Steve nodded his head with a furrowed brow before allowing Nick Fury into his apartment; he offered Alexa a smile to reassure her when he spotted the concerned look on her face. Whatever Fury wanted with him wasn't for her ears and Steve didn't want her to know about his past.

* * *

It was nearly an hour later that Steve found himself knocking on Alexa's front door, his mind still trying to wrap around what Fury had told him; he had never expected to be getting back into the game so quickly. There was someone coming to collect him in about an hour to help track down some guy named Loki and the Tesseract; it didn't give him much time but Steve hoped that this wouldn't take too long. The door opened and Steve paused at the sight of a woman that clearly wasn't Alexa; he was a little stumped for a moment until he realised that this was her room-mate.

"Is Alexa here?" Steve asked clearing his throat, he hadn't meet her room-mate before now and he was a little surprised to see her; he got the impression that Callie wasn't home that often from Alexa. In the weeks since he had moved into the block, Steve hadn't seen Callie once and he was surprised that she was here right now especially since he had seen Alexa earlier with her arms filled with shopping.

"Lex. It's for you," Callie called offering Steve a look before she disappeared back into the apartment, her date hadn't gone well and she wasn't happy that it had all fallen apart at the last moment. Alexa hadn't been happy with her when she had shown up complaining that she had been ditched to do the food shopping alone again and she'd have to do the shopping alone next time. It took a moment for Alexa to appear and she offered Steve a smile as she stepped out into the corner while Callie turned the television up.

"Is everything okay?" Alexa asked remembering the man that had gone into Steve's apartment, he had looked serious and she hoped that he wasn't in any sort of trouble. She closed the door to her apartment and tried not to roll her eyes, she honestly didn't know why Callie was sulking; she hadn't been wrong in what she had said about her not helping with the shopping.

"I have to go away for a work thing… and I was wondering if you could watch my place while I am gone," Steve explained rubbing the back of his neck, he felt a little embarrassed about asking her this and he would understand if she said no. It was short notice and Steve knew that she was preparing for her internship, he was sure that this wouldn't take up too much of her time. Alexa blinked, she hadn't been expecting that and she didn't know much about what Steve did; she got the military feel from him but he never seemed willing to talk to her about it.

"Okay," Alexa agreed nodding her head, it wasn't like he had pets that needed caring for and she was sure that she could handle getting his mail and checking in on his apartment. It wasn't like she had much to do anyway, she had a short break while she waited for her results and before she started her internship.

Steve smiled relieved that she would be able to do this, he didn't know who else to trust and from what he understood SHIELD was going to be busy enough with everything that was happening right now. This Loki was clearly a threat and needed to be dealt with straight away; they couldn't allow him to keep hold of something like the Tesseract.

"How long will you be gone?" Alexa asked doubting that it would be long, she had no idea just what she would do if he wasn't back by the time she started her internship in June. Her hours were going to be crazy since she was going to be an intern and it was going to be such a great learning experience.

"I shouldn't be gone long… a week or two," Steve promised doubting that it would take longer than that, he was sure that SHIELD already had their best people working on this and they would find Loki and the Tesseract soon.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	6. Heading to New York

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: Heading to New York.**

"We should be celebrating," Callie insisted grinning at her best friend as Alexa stared down at the results that she held in her hands; they had arrived that morning and she had been surprised that she had done so well. It had been quicker than Alexa had been expecting and the fact that she now held her results meant that she could start looking forward to starting her internship at George Washington University hospital in a couple of months' time. Alexa chewed on her lip while she stared down at her results, she was impressed that she had done so well especially on the subjects that she had worried about so much.

"Come on. It will be fun… we could head to New York for a couple of days," Callie continued with a smile, it wasn't every day that her best friend graduated from medical school and moved on to become a doctor. She couldn't recall the last time that they had gone away just the two of them and she doubted that they would get another chance now that Alexa was going to be an intern at a hospital. Alexa opened her mouth to protest, she was meant to be looking after Steve's apartment for him and she was hoping to better prepare herself for her internship.

"I am not taking no for an answer… come on, let's go away one more wild weekend before you are too stressed to know what fun is," Callie said grinning now as she moved towards her own bedroom so that she could start packing for the trip. New York seemed like a good place for them to go and it meant that Alexa wouldn't be tempted to sneak back to the apartment and try and study more for her impending internship.

Watching Callie disappear into her room, Alexa sighed realising that maybe a break away would be good for her before she was too busy to go anywhere when she was an intern. The internship at George Washington University hospital wouldn't start until mid-June and Alexa wouldn't find out who her resident would be until she had started.

Putting the results back in the envelope that they had come in, Alexa headed into her bedroom so that she could start packing for the trip; she doubted that a couple of days away would hurt. It wasn't like she had to worry about feeding a pet or anything and they would be back by Monday if everything went well; she couldn't remember the last time that she had even left DC and let her hair down.

The last few months had been extremely busy and Alexa had been focused on her studies along with her failing relationship with Jackson. It would be good to relax and forget about what had happened, Alexa was just relieved that she hadn't run into Jackson again after the little confrontation that had taken place in the lobby.

Nearly a month after she had called it quits on her six-year relationship with Jackson and Alexa was starting to think that she truly had made the right decision when she had ended it. Looking back over the times that they had shared, Alexa couldn't help but feel like she had always been the one that had been more invested in things than he had.

It gave her the strength to move forward now and even consider dating again, she doubted that it mattered now when she was certain about what she wanted out of life. Jackson wasn't a part of that anymore and if she was being honest, she hadn't pictured much of a future with him when they had been together considering how he had treated her. Pulling a small suitcase from the bottom of her wardrobe, Alexa smiled as she started to think about the trip; things were looking up for her and she was glad to move forward.

* * *

The trip to New York was quick and Alexa was relieved to reach the hotel once they had arrived; she closed the door behind her glad that she wouldn't be sharing with Callie and that they had somehow managed to get separate rooms on such short notice. They hadn't wasted any time in flying out to New York and even now as the sun set, it had been lucky that they had managed to pull this off on short notice.

Setting her suitcase down by the wardrobe, Alexa headed towards the window and pulled back the curtains so that she could take in the view from her hotel room. She couldn't really see much since there were buildings in the way but she didn't really mind especially since she doubted that she would be spending much time here over the weekend. Callie was insistent that they make the most of this weekend, they were here to celebrate before Alexa got bogged down with starting her internship.

"Come on Alexa… we need to get ready if we want to get some food," Callie called banging on the bedroom door, she didn't want to waste any time and she was excited about the fact that they would get to enjoy the New York nightlife while they were here. They had already agreed to get something to eat before Callie whisked them off to some fancy club that she had heard about and was sure that some famous actors were going to be at.

Alexa honestly didn't know where her friend got her information from sometimes but she hoped that Callie wasn't going to ditch her for some guy when they were meant to be out celebrating. That was the main reason that Alexa often dreaded coming out with Callie, her friend would wander off and forget that they were out together when some good-looking guy caught her attention meaning that Alexa would have to come back alone. Alexa took a deep breath and didn't move for a moment, her eyes staring up at the sunset and she hoped that things weren't going to go down that road tonight.

"Alexa," Callie called as if knowing that her friend hadn't moved to get ready yet, she didn't want to get stuck in a crowded restaurant for ages because Alexa had decided to take a nap or something when they had just arrived. The flight had been a quick one and Callie knew that there was no way that Alexa could have been tired from such a trip; there was so much for them to do now that they were here. Alexa groaned shaking her head and peeked towards the door, she didn't know what the hurry was and it wasn't like they had reservations anywhere that they had to keep.

Moving to close the curtains back up so that she could get ready for whatever Callie had planned for that evening; Alexa paused when something caught her eye moving across the sky. Staring at it for a moment, Alexa blinked not sure what she was staring at for a moment before it disappeared; she frowned wondering just what she had been staring at.

Shaking her head, Alexa moved to start getting ready and shut the curtains firmly behind her; dismissing what she had seen as a plane or a helicopter that had been flying overhead even if it had looked odd from a distance. Alexa grabbed her suitcase and started to look for something suitable to wear for the evening, she guessed that they would be hitting a few local clubs once they had eaten.

It wouldn't even surprise her if that wasn't all that Callie had planned along with that party that she wouldn't stop talking about; Alexa was more than happy for a calm evening ahead of whatever else Callie had planned for this weekend. It had been a while since she had been to New York and Alexa was looking forward to seeing the city; she doubted much had changed since her last visit.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	7. You Like Him

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: You Like Him** **.**

"Where should we go next?" Callie asked checking that she had everything as she stepped out of the store; it was great to be in New York and she was glad that they had come. She couldn't remember the last time that they had gone away like this and with Alexa about to start work at a hospital; this might be the only chance they got for a while. The two had spent the morning shopping and Callie was sure that they would be able to cram some more in before they headed back to the hotel; she had the entire trip planned out to make the most of their time.

"Lunch sounds good right about now," Alexa replied, she was starving and she couldn't wait to stop for some lunch; she had enjoyed shopping but she needed a break now. They had been non-stop since they had arrived in New York and Alexa was sure that they wouldn't miss much if they stopped for lunch; she could practically hear her stomach grumbling.

Callie sighed and nodded her head, she guessed that she was hungry as well even if she did want to carry on shopping; she just hoped that this wouldn't ruin her plans for today. Quickly deciding to head back towards the little coffee shop that they had noticed while they were walking around; the two of them talked about their plans for the rest of the trip.

Callie had banned talk about work while they were here, she didn't want to think about work or Alexa talking about her internship at the hospital. They were here to have a good time, something that she doubted would happen if they started to discuss work; plus, it gave her time to think of how she was going to talk to Alexa about their hunk of a neighbour.

* * *

"So… when are you going to tell me about you and Steve?" Callie asked sipping on her coffee, her eyes staring at Alexa knowing that she had waited long enough to talk about this. It was hard to ignore the fact that Alexa had spent quite a bit of time with their new neighbour and she couldn't help but be curious; they didn't really speak with anyone in their building other than the nurse who lived next door. Callie had to admit, that she did think that they would make a good couple; it was the main reason that she hadn't made a move herself on Steve.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Alexa insisted with a shake of her head, there was nothing to really tell and she was trying to keep her focus on her work right now. The last thing that Alexa wanted to do was complicate things with Steve when she was about to start work at the hospital; she didn't need to mess things up now.

Callie raised an eyebrow, she knew Alexa all too well and she hoped that her friend wasn't going to swear off dating after what had happened with Jackson. The guy had been a prick and Callie had known that he would never be ready like Alexa was to settle down; he was a man-child and she was better off without him.

"Steve and I are just friends," Alexa stated, she doubted that he saw her as more than a friend when they had only meet a couple of weeks ago; he was a private guy and she doubted that he would be the type to just jump into a relationship with a stranger. It didn't matter that, yes, she did find him attractive and she doubted that there was anyone who could deny that Steve Rogers was a very good-looking man; he was also probably not interested in her that way.

Shaking those thoughts from her mind, Alexa focused instead on her food wanting to focus on that instead of Steve. It had been strange not hearing from him and Alexa found herself missing him a little while he was away at work; he was bound to be busy and she doubted that he had even given her a thought while he was away.

"But if he asked you out then you'd say yes," Callie asked not willing to let this rest yet, she wanted to know what was going on inside her friend's head. She didn't believe for a moment that Alexa spent so much time with a complete stranger if she didn't like him in some way; she sipped on her coffee waiting to see what her friend would say.

Alexa shrugged her shoulders, she didn't want to admit that she'd say yes knowing that it would just set off another round of questions that she didn't want to answer. This trip was meant to be a relaxing break for them and Alexa doubted that it would remain so if she gave in to Callie's questioning; she nibbled on her sandwich wanting to put this behind her.

"So, it would be okay if I asked him out?" Callie checked with a grin, she wouldn't actually do it; she just wanted to see how Alexa would react to the idea. She'd never cross that line especially when she was pretty sure that her friend liked the guy; she wasn't about to let some guy come between them when they had been friends for years.

"If you wanted to," Alexa spluttered, she tried to ignore the emotion that bubbled up at that suggestion and she tried her best to squash it down; she wasn't about to give Callie the chance to see how much that would bother her. However, the slip only confirmed to Callie what she knew and she had to smile glad to see that her friend was moving on from Jackson; she had always known that Alexa could do better than the man-child.

* * *

Stepping out of the restaurant that they'd eaten at, Alexa shivered wondering how it had gotten so cold in the space of an hour; it even looked like it was going to rain when it had been sunny out earlier. Just as Callie stepped out of the restaurant, there was a sudden blast that knocked everyone to the ground; the city of New York rocked as a beam of light shot towards the sky.

The ringing in Alexa's ears stunned her for a moment and the world around her seemed to wobble as she tried to push herself back to her feet. It took her a moment before things seemed to stand still enough for her to properly get to her feet; the windows around them had broken and she had no idea what could have caused this.

"Are you okay?" Alexa asked moving to help Callie to her feet, the ground was covered in glass and they weren't the only ones that had been thrown to the floor during the explosion that had rocked the city. People around them were slowly picking themselves up from the floor and taking in the scenes around them; the place looked like a war zone.

Callie nodded her head, her eyes looking around as she tried to work out what had just happened; she had never experienced anything like that before and she was herself off, Alexa looked around wondering what was going on and why they had been thrown to the floor; she didn't like this and she knew that something like this couldn't be ignored.

"What the hell is that?" Callie whispered staring up at what could only be described as a gaping hole that had appeared in the sky and the things that seemed to be coming out of it. Looking up at the sky, Alexa swallowed seeing what her friend was talking about; she stared at the objects that came from the hole and seemed to be descending towards them. The objects grew closer as they descended from the sky, they seemed to be ships of some kind and before anyone had chance to react the objects started to attack those in the streets below.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	8. The Battle of New York

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: The Battle of New York.**

The streets of New York had descended into madness and something more akin to a nightmare that the people that called it home would care to recognise; people were running for their lives to avoid the carnage. Rushing through the streets as they tried to find somewhere safe to hide out the battle that had descended upon them; Callie and Alexa attempted to dodge the attacks that came from the sky.

Alexa looked around the streets trying to think of the best place to hide; she didn't know where would be best to hide in a situation. Her heart pounded in her chest as her eyes swept the street, she had no idea where they could hide or where would be safe from this invasion from the sky; it was like something out of a science-fiction movie.

Callie was just ahead of her as they fled down the streets, they ducked and dodged their way through the carnage that seemed to surround them. There was nothing that the emergency services could do about the attack that seemed to have come to New York; they had never seen anything like this before nor had they experienced the like.

"Quickly in here," a man called trying to get people off the street and into a safe place; he waved his arms to get people's attention and get them off the streets. Destruction lay all around and already there were bodies that seemed to be scattering the floor; the invasion had only started not too long and already there were fatalities.

Alexa grabbed onto Callie as they both rushed for safety, neither of them daring to look back at the nightmare that seemed to be descending upon them from above. Hurrying into the entrance of a bank where people were hiding, Alexa and Callie tried to make sure that they didn't lose one another as they moved through the mass of people that were attempting to hide.

The crowds slowly came to a stop in the halls of the bank and the lights that flickered over them did little to ease the panic that filled the people that crowded together; they were packed tight like sardines in a can. Sounds of crashing and explosions above seemed to go on for hours and no one dared breath a word in fear of drawing the battle to them; the seconds ticked on by and the battle above continued to rage on.

Callie and Alexa held hands as they listened to what was happening above them; neither could image what was happening as the ceiling shook making them wonder if it would collapse in on itself. A scream from someone closer to the entrance sent panic through the crowd; people pushed and shoved trying to get away from the creatures that had entered.

"Alex…" Callie cried being pulled in a different direction than her friend, the crowd around them giving them no choice but to separate as they were pulled further and further apart. Struggling to stay on her feet, Alexa tried to push people away from her so that she wouldn't be trampled to death; she ducked into a small alcove that protected her slightly from the crowds that were pushing and shoving each other to escape.

Trying to catch her breath, Alexa looked out of the alcove trying to spot Callie but there was nowhere for her friend to be seen; she had been swept away in the crowds and Alexa prayed that she would be okay. Looking out of her hiding place, Alexa could see the creatures were pressing some sort of device to the walls and her heart dropped as she realised it was some sort of bomb.

Their attention was quickly drawn away from the people that they had come to kill and towards the entrance; she pressed her back against the wall and prayed that help had arrived. Peeking back around the alcove, Alexa could only watch as a masked figure fought with the creatures that had appeared at the entrance; she couldn't imagine what was going through his mind at a time like this.

He just managed to throw one of the creatures down the stairs when the other grabbed him from behind; he struggled against the hold that the creature had on as it slowly pulled at his mask. The other creature had gotten back to its feet and was aiming its weapon at the masked man; who quickly dodged before the shot could hit him, but his mask came off as a result.

Time seemed to come to a complete standstill for Alexa as she stared at the masked man that had been fighting the creatures; she almost wondered if she was dreaming. She stared at the man before he was forced to duck out of sight by using one of the creatures that were attacking him as a shield against the other before diving for an actual shield.

The remaining creature threw something at him before there was a bright light that filled the room, and everyone was thrown. Alexa's body screamed in protest as she was thrown into the wall behind her, she groaned in pain as she sank to the floor; her head pounded, and her vision blared by the light that had been emitted by the explosion.

Suddenly someone was pulling her to her feet and Alexa blinked confused before her eyes rested on a man in a suit who was helping her up. Her ears barely picking up the sound of his voice as he asked if she was okay; she nodded her head as she found herself being almost carried out of the bank as police and rescue workers arrived to help them.

Stumbling out of the bank, Alexa was stunned by the destruction that surrounded the bank; she didn't dare look up at the sky fearing what she might see. The man helped her over to a paramedic before hurrying away to search for his friends; Alexa was just thankful that he had helped her instead of leaving her on the ground.

The paramedic quickly got to work on the wound to her head, but Alexa didn't pay him attention, her eyes focused on the figure that had started to disappear into the distance already. She wondered if she had hit her head harder than she thought, there was just no way that the man that had fought those creatures and won had been her neighbour; it just didn't seem real.

Callie suddenly appeared in her line of sight and relief filled Alexa that her best friend was okay; she had been worried about her when they had lost one another. Spotting Alexa being treated by the paramedics, Callie rushed over to her concerned for her friend; she had been so worried when they had been separated and she hadn't thought that she would see her best friend again.

"Are you okay?" Callie asked when she reached where Alexa was being treated, the paramedic was doing his best to finish as quickly as he could; they were still standing in the middle of a warzone. The last thing that they needed was for those things to come back when there were civilians in the streets and there was no way that could be avoided.

Alexa nodded her head, she wouldn't have been surprised if she had a concussion; she had hit her head hard and she had a bad headache. Turning her attention to Callie, Alexa knew that she would have to talk to Steve about what she had seen even if she wasn't entirely sure that it was real; she just wanted to know what was going on.

"Let's get out of here," Callie said once the paramedic had finished, she didn't wish to linger when they could be attacked again at any time. Helping Alexa to her feet, Callie made sure to keep a tight hold on her friend as they followed the instructions of the rescue services to get away from the battle that still raged around them.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	9. Parental Worry

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Parental Worry.**

"Honestly mother I am fine," Alexa insisted with a roll of her eyes, she understood that her parents had been worried about her especially after what had happened in New York; she didn't blame them after what she had seen. It was nearly a week after the attack had taken place and it would takes months before things were able to return to normal after the devastation that had occurred. Rebuilding the city had already taken place and Alexa doubted anyone would forget the day that aliens had invaded the city; she was sure it was something that would haunt them all for awhile.

"No mother, I will not be moving back to Seattle," Alexa said trying to stand firm, her mother hated that she had travelled across country to attention medical school and wasn't coming home to work at a hospital. Susan Davis adored both her daughters, she wanted the best for them, but she had always hoped that they would stay local; she wanted to baby them even if they were now adults and Molly had a child of her own.

"You know why I can't," Alexa argued, she had wanted to be independent and she knew that if she returned to Seattle then she would probably end up working with her half-sister. Meredith was her father's daughter from his first marriage and while she got along with Molly and Alexa; the last thing that Alexa wanted to do was work at the same hospital as her. She wanted to prove her worth as a doctor not be constantly compared to her eldest sister who was an amazing doctor in her own right.

Listening to her mother complain about how far Washington DC was from Seattle, Alexa leant against the counter and sighed knowing that she would never understand the move completely. It had been a rough week and Alexa was just happy that what had happened wasn't going to affect her internship at the hospital; they were happy for her to start on time just like everyone else.

Alexa was still a little bruised, but she had at least another month before she was expected to start working at the hospital; she was thrilled, and she was sure she wouldn't be sore when she did start work. Tapping her fingers on the kitchen counter, Alexa offered a wave to Callie as her best friend moved to head off to work; they were both relieved to be home after the hell that had been New York.

It had been a nightmare trying to get home especially with everyone else also trying to flee the city after the battle had taken places. Alexa hadn't breathed a word to anyone about what she had seen, she knew that she hadn't imagined the fact that Steve; the nice guy next door had been fighting back against the aliens. She was sure if she said anything to Callie that her friend would dismiss the fact because she had hit her head, but Alexa was sure about what she had seen.

"I'll call you later, bye mum," Alexa said glad to get off the phone with her mother, she set the phone down once the call had ended and she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the silences. The sooner that she started at the hospital the better, she was eager to get to work and learn everything that she needed to know to become a doctor.

The sound of movement in the hallway caught Alexa's attention and she opened her eyes as she listened to someone move past her apartment and head towards Steve's. Moving quickly from her spot, Alexa made sure to grab the mail that she had collected before she opened the door to her apartment and popped her head out to see Steve just moving to open the door to his apartment.

"Welcome back," Alexa greeted stepping out into the hallway, she swallowed suddenly feeling rather nervous and unsure how to speak to Steve; she had no idea what to say to him after what he had done. Steve turned around to greet Alexa, he had been gone a little longer than he had expected, and he was sure that she had managed to keep on top of everything while he had been gone. The words died on his lips as he saw the stitches that Alexa had on her head, he stared for a moment wondering what had happened while he had been away.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked moving past his bag and over to Alexa, he hoped that her ex-boyfriend hadn't come back and started causing trouble while he had been gone. He had noticed the man had hung out outside of the apartment block in the weeks since things had ended between him and Alexa; it was almost like he was waiting for the right moment to come and knock on her door.

"I'm good… I was in New York during the attack," Alexa explained, her brown eyes searched his face trying to see his reaction to the news but to his credit he didn't flinch at her words. She was sure he would have reacted in some way to her words, but she could only see the look of understanding at what she had said. Steve nodded his head, he tried to ignore the guilt that filled him at the fact that they hadn't been able to control the fighting before innocent people had been hurt and killed during the fight.

"How did the rest of your exams go? Did you pass?" Steve asked quickly changing the subject, the less said about what had happened in New York the better; he didn't want to give away the fact that he was Captain America. SHIELD had made it very clear that it was best that he kept it a secret who he was, and Steve was sure that his identity as Captain America wouldn't make him live a normal life any easier.

"I passed… I start my internship next month," Alexa replied with a smile, she had worked so hard to get where she was, and she was relieved that she had made it as far as she had. All her hard work was paying off and Alexa wasn't going to let herself down when she started her internship; she was going to become a doctor and she knew how competitive it would get.

Steve smiled at that, he was thrilled for her and he was sure that she would make a good doctor and she deserved it; he had seen how hard she had worked on her exams. He liked his friendship with Alexa, she was the one person in his life that he could be sure wasn't just hanging around him because he had been defrosted a few months back in a SHIELD lab.

"I just wanted to give you, your mail," Alexa said knowing that Steve would probably get inside and relax; he deserved it after what he had done for the people of New York. She moved to hand him the mail that she had and smiled up at him, she stepped back knowing that his apartment was just how he had left it; she'd made sure of that when she had come back from New York.

Steve nodded his head in thanks, he was surprised that he'd gotten any mail while he had been away since he had no one that would write to him. Moving to head back into her apartment, Alexa found herself pausing at her door just as Steve moved to open his door; she knew what she was going to say now.

"And Steve. Welcome home," Alexa said with a smile before she headed into her apartment, she would take his secret to her grave and she was sure that he would prefer if it stayed that way. Steve stared after her for a moment before smiling to himself, for a moment there he had been worried that she knew that he was Captain America. However, he was relieved that she didn't, he could only imagine what Fury would do if anyone knew about the real identities of those who had saved New York and the world from the invasion.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	10. First Day of Work

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten: First Day of Work** **.**

Looking around the locker room nervously, Alexa couldn't help but feel nervous about the fact that today was her first day at the hospital; she couldn't believe that this day had arrived so quickly. Sticking her things into her locker, Alexa tried to ignore the nervous butterflies that filled her stomach; she looked around at the twenty other interns that were starting today.

Closing the locker door, Alexa sat down on the bench and waited for her name to be called so that she could meet her mentor for the first time; she couldn't imagine what the next few hours would hold for her. The locker room was crazy, and Alexa couldn't help but notice that she was one of only six women in the room; she was determined to make it through her internship.

Hearing her name being called, Alexa got to her feet and headed for the locker room door; she was quickly pointed in the direction of the woman that would be her mentor for the next few years. Dr. Miranda Goldberg was leaning over a chart, her eyes focused on what she was doing as her new interns approached her; she wasn't looking forward to dealing with them, but it was too late to change her mind now.

"Rule number one, don't bother sucking up. I already hate you. That's not gonna change. Trauma protocol, phone lists, pagers. Nurses will page you, you answer every page at a run," Dr. Goldberg began, her eyes stayed focused on the file that she was working on; she had surgery that afternoon and she had to have everything prepared. The five interns that had gathered around her quickly moved to get the items that she had mentioned; each looked a little wary at the fact that this was how their internship was starting.

"A run, that's rule number two. Your first shift starts now and lasts eight hours. You're interns, grunts, nobodies, bottom of the surgical food chain, you run labs, write orders, work every second night till you drop and don't complain!" Dr Goldberg stated not wanting to deal with anyone that would complain. She looked up from her file and eyed the five interns that were around her; the three men and two women were hers to train and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"On call rooms. Attendings hog them, sleep when you can, where you can, which brings me to rule number three, if I'm sleeping, don't wake me, unless your patient is actually dying." Dr Goldberg ranted, her eyes sweeping over each of the interns and wondering how each would take to working at the hospital and who would fail. She was determined to make sure that each of them didn't somehow manage to kill all of their patients while they worked at the hospital; she was determined to make them into decent doctors.

"Rule number four, the dying patient better not be dead when I get there. Not only would you have killed someone, you would have also woken me for no good reason, we clear?" Dr Goldberg checked turning back to what she had been doing to make sure she had everything before they left. The interns were silent at that for a moment, none of them knowing what to say before one of them realised that they had only been told four of the five rules.

"You said five rules. That was only four," the other female said nervously, she peeked at Dr Goldberg and almost withered at the look that she was offered. Dr. Goldberg's pager went off making her look down before she spoke to the interns.

"Rule number five. When I move, you move," Dr. Goldberg said before taking off down the corridor to deal with the page that she had just received about one of her patients; her interns following behind her quickly.

* * *

Sitting down for lunch, Alexa was glad for the break especially after spending the morning dealing with a patient that had come in suffering from seizures; it wasn't easy especially since the teenager expected Alexa to entertain her. It wasn't all that bad, and Alexa didn't blame the teenager for being bored out of her mind while being stuck in hospital; she would probably be just as miserable if she was in that position.

"Rectal exams suck," Dr Andrew Kennedy muttered as he took a seat at the table where Alexa was seated, he was one of her fellow interns and he also was under Dr. Goldberg. It was nice having someone to talk to and Alexa was relieved that she had made a friend on her first day; it made the entire thing easier to deal with.

"Unlucky you," Alexa teased softly, she couldn't imagine being stuck doing rectal exams all morning and she was a little relieved that she had spent the day caring for a patient. She would much rather be running labs than spending the day sticking her finger up someone's ass; she didn't envy Andy for a moment. Andy rolled his eyes and picked at his pizza, the food in the canteen wasn't that appealing and he was sure that he would remember tomorrow to bring lunch with him instead.

"Have you talked to any of the others?" Alexa asked looking around at the other interns that were currently having their lunch; she hadn't run into any of them yet and the only one that she had talked with was Andy. The other interns had quickly formed their own groups and Alexa could see that most would treat this like a competition and take it far too seriously when they were here to learn.

"God no. They've already got sticks up their asses," Andy replied with a roll of his eyes, he had tried to speak with one or two of the other interns, but they had been quick to make it clear that they weren't here to make friends. Alexa rolled her eyes at that, she hadn't thought that the competitiveness would come out so soon after they started; they had years to go before they had to start fighting for positions at the hospital.

It was clear that things were going to be a little tense for a little while and Alexa was grateful that she had managed to make a friend so quickly when no one was doing so. Everyone wanted to impress on their first day and they all wanted to be the first intern that got to stand in on a surgery; it was hard to believe that it could happen to any one of them.

The sound of her pager going off made Alexa groan, she had only just sat down for lunch and had barely managed to even make a start on her salad and now she was being called back. Getting to her feet, Alexa ignored the laugh that Andy gave at the facial expression on her face as she dumped her tray before racing off to see what Dr Goldberg wanted now.

Her patient was responding well to treatment and they were just waiting for the results back from some tests before they took their next step in treatment. Alexa hurried down the corridor before she found Dr Goldberg talking to another doctor; she hesitated for a moment not wanting to interrupt before the two doctors turned to face her.

"Dr. Davis, you will be scrubbing in with Dr. Garcia on your patient," Dr Goldberg announced eyeing the intern for a moment before she walked away hoping that this wasn't the biggest mistake that they were about to make. Alexa blinked a little taken back at the fact that she was going to be scrubbing in on a surgery; she hadn't expected it and she was certain that there were more deserving interns around.

Dr. Garcia offered her a kind smile before explaining what was going to happen during the surgery and what was expected of her.

* * *

By the time that Alexa returned home after her shift, she couldn't keep the smile off her face thrilled with how her first day had gone and she was pleased that she had at least got to scrub in on a surgery. Reaching her apartment, Alexa was a little relieved to be home and that she only worked every other day; she wanted to prepare herself as much as she could before her next shift.

"Evening," Alexa greeted surprised to see Steve, he was just stepping out of his apartment and she was surprised to see him leaving his apartment. It had been a few weeks since she had decided to keep the fact that she knew that he was Captain America a secret; she was surprised with how easy it was for her to keep it secret that she knew.

"Evening… how was your first day?" Steve asked recalling that Alexa had started work at the hospital that day; he had been heading off to the gym since he couldn't bare sitting in his apartment. It was still strange to think that everything that he had known and loved was gone; he had an entirely new life here and after the Battle of New York, it had been turned upside down.

"It was great… better than I expected," Alexa replied leaning against the wall, she couldn't have imagined a better first day and she hoped that things were going to be okay. The surgery had gone well, and Alexa still couldn't believe that she had scrubbed in; she doubted that she would forget her first day anytime soon.

"That's great," Steve encouraged glad that things went well for her, he was sure that she would make a great doctor and he doubted that it would be easily for her to make it. He was sure that all the hard work would pay off in the end, he had never seen anyone so dedicated in studying; he was sure she would still do so now that she was a surgical intern.

The two of them lingered in the hallway for a moment and Steve opened his mouth like he was going to say something before he changed his mind; he moved to walk past her and down the hallway. Alexa closed her eyes, they had been dodging around this for weeks now and she honestly didn't know why he was being so awkward about it; she took a deep breath before she called after him.

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to have dinner sometime?" Alexa asked doubting that Steve would ever ask her, she had noticed the looks that he had been giving her and he hadn't made a move at all. Her question made Steve stumble slightly, he blinked surprised at the fact that she had been the one to ask him out; he had been trying to find the right words for weeks now. It was hard to believe that she had managed to catch him off guard on this, he had even wondered what Bucky would have done to ask her out.

"I would like that," Steve said finally, he guessed there was no way that he could say no when he had been planning to ask her out anyway. He could only imagine the teasing that he would get should anyone on the Avengers discover that he hadn't managed to ask a girl out before she had turned the tables on him. There was no doubt that Tony, Thor, or any of the others would manage to handle asking out a girl that they liked; they would have done it the moment that they had meet a woman like Alexa.

"It's a date," Alexa agreed with a smile, she was thrilled that he had agreed, and she hadn't read him wrong; she had been worried for a moment that he would say no. Steve nodded, he would make up for the fact that he hadn't been able to ask her out; he wanted the first date to be special and he was a little unsure what to do.

Watching Steve leave and head for the gym, Alexa smiled to herself wondering just what would happen on their first date.

* * *

 **Please Review, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	11. The First Date

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven: The First Date.**

Finishing the final touches to her outfit, Alexa smiled to herself pleased with what she had chosen for her date with Steve; she had no idea where he was taking her but she had decided that she wasn't going to over do it. There was no telling what Steve might have planned and when she had asked him for a clue so that she could dress appropriately he had told her that it wasn't anything to fancy.

Alexa shook her head and gave herself a final once over before she nodded her head, she was positive that she had chosen the right outfit for whatever Steve had planned for them. Hearing a knock on her apartment door, Alexa grinned and quickly grabbed her light cardigan as she headed to answer the front door.

It hadn't escaped her notice that Callie had been gone more often than not recently and Alexa hoped that her friend was okay; things had been a little off since they had returned from New York. Alexa had been pretty distracted with starting to work at the hospital but that didn't mean that she didn't notice that something was clearly going on with her best friend.

Opening the front door, Alexa smiled as she spotted Steve and the beautiful flowers that he had brought with him; she couldn't remember the last time that anyone had bought flowers for her.

"These are for you," Steve said holding out the flowers, he had to admit that he had been a little stuck on what he should do for his first date with Alexa. He had no idea what to expect from dating in the Twenty-First century and he was sure that things were different now; he had never been good with this before he had gone into the ice.

"They're beautiful, thank you," Alexa replied accepting the flowers, she smelt them before stepping back into her apartment so that she could put the flowers into a vase. Steve watched her, she looked beautiful and he couldn't believe that he had this chance to go out with her; she was more than he deserved and he knew that his career wasn't going to make this easy on him.

It had seemed like the right decision to make going straight back to work; he didn't know what else to do especially since everything he had thought he had known had been taken from him. Setting the vase on the side, Alexa turned back to Steve with a smile on her face; she was still a little nervous and she was sure that he felt the same.

"So… what's the plan for tonight?" Alexa asked curiously, he had surprisingly secretive with his plans and she had no idea what to expect from their first date. Especially when she knew that Steve was Captain America, she doubted that things had been like this in the forties before he was frozen in ice; dating in the forties would have been a very different experience.

"I had a couple of ideas," Steve replied with a grin, he stuffed his hands into his pockets and he was sure that she was going to like what he had planned for them. He wasn't going to ruin the surprise now and Steve couldn't help but think about what they were going to do; he was just happy that he had pulled this off without having to ask his fellow Avengers for advice. There was no way that he trusted them to know too much about his private life, he didn't trust many now and he knew that he wanted something just for himself.

"I like the sound of that," Alexa said even more curious about what he had planned, she made sure that she had everything that she needed. The last thing that she wanted to do was deal with whatever he was planning; she was excited and she couldn't wait to see what he had planned for them.

* * *

Stepping into the 40s-style diner, Alexa had to admit that this wasn't what she expected and it was rather refreshing; she had never been here before and she was a little surprised that this was what he had chosen. Steve was so sweet as he lead her over to their table, he had been nothing but sweet since he had picked her up and Alexa had to admit that she had found his shyness adorable.

"This place is amazing… how did you find it?" Alexa asked curiously, her eyes looking around the diner that they were at; the place looked amazing and the food smelt wonderful. The place wasn't too crowded and it had a nice atmosphere, she could see what Steve had been thinking when he had decided to bring her here for their first date.

"I found it when I was jogging the other week," Steve replied with a smile, taking a seat across from her as he rested his arms on the table; the sleeves of then casual dress shirt riding up slightly as he did so. Alexa couldn't help but admire his arms, she wasn't going to deny that Steve was a good-looking man and she knew any woman would kill to be in her position.

"You do that a lot," Alexa commented, she knew that Steve jogged most days and she had to admit that she often caught him when she was coming home from an early shift at the hospital. She had admired the fact that he could do that, she didn't remember the last time that she had worked out.

"I can't remember the last time I went for a jog, it was probably back in college," Alexa mused, she had liked to keep fit when she was in college and it had been a good way to take a break from studying. A part of her did miss that, she had even been a part of a jogging club and she had made some good friends; her room-mate had hated that she liked to exercise.

"Maybe you could join me some time," Steve said liking the idea of having an excuse to spend more time with her; it didn't matter the reason and he would even jog slower for her. Alexa nodded at that with a smile, she liked the sound of jogging with him and she was sure that getting back in shape would help her in someway at work; she would just have to work out when she could fit it in. If she wasn't at the hospital working then Alexa found herself studying in hopes that it would help her in some way; she wanted to be as prepared as possible for whatever might happen.

"How are things going at work?" Steve asked curiously, he knew that she had been at work for most of the week and he was curious to hear how things had been going. He couldn't imagine how hard she had worked to get into the position that she had now found herself in; he didn't doubt for a moment that Alexa was going to make it work.

"Things are going well, I think I've started to get the hang of working at the hospital," Alexa told him, she did as she was told and worked hard no matter what she was doing. Ordering their food, the two continued to talk about their week and Alexa couldn't help but notice the smile that had appeared on Steve's face as she talked about her work. It was something that she was passionate about and Steve had to admit that he liked listening to her talk; he found himself interested in anything that she had to say.

"What about you?" Alexa asked not wanting to talk all about herself on their first date, she truly wished to know more about him and she knew it wouldn't be easy for him to do so. Steve couldn't exactly announce in public that he was ninety-four years old, he couldn't share everything since he didn't know that she knew who he really was.

Steve seemed to shift nervously, he had to be careful with what he had said since he didn't think he could tell Alexa the truth.

* * *

"Okay. This is pretty amazing," Alexa said as Steve handed her an ice cream, they had moved on from the diner where they had enjoyed dinner and now they were walking around the park enjoying the evening. The meal had been wonderful and the two had talked none stop while they had been there; it had been nice and Alexa doubted that she would be forgetting this date anytime soon.

Steve smiled at that, he was glad that she was enjoying herself and he hoped that he would be able to top this if they went on another date. It was a little early to tell in his opinion but he was sure that Alexa was having a good time; he didn't have much experience with women and it made him wish that he had his best friend to ask about all of this. Bucky had never struggled with the opposite sex and had always known what to do; it had made Steve jealous once and he would have done anything to be that confident.

"I haven't seen much of your room-mate lately," Steve mused trying to recall the last time that he had seen Callie, he knew the other woman was often busy but he usually bumped into her at some point. It had surprised him a little that Alexa's friend had been in the apartment when he had picked her up and he couldn't recall when he had really seen her last. Alexa was silent for a moment, she tried to keep her eyes straight ahead as she worked out how to handle this; she hadn't really talked with Steve about what had happened in New York.

"She's been a little off since what happened during our trip to New York," Alexa replied awkwardly, she peeked at Steve seeing a frown forming on his face at that and he looked worried at what she had said. It had surprised him when he had learned that Alexa had been in New York during the battle and a part of him was relieved that she had made it back safely; she was his first real friend on the outside.

"I guess people just have a different way of dealing with things," Steve mumbled, he had found it hard to sleep the first few nights back after what had happened; his mind unable to find rest with everything that was going on. It was only a few months ago that he had woken up to find himself in the future, now he was having to deal with the fact that Gods, aliens and whatever else was real.

Alexa nodded at that, she had tried to talk with Callie but her friend pushed her away and she hoped that she had found someone else that she could talk to about this. The two walked in silence thinking back to what had happened in New York; neither of them would ever forget the events that had taken place there and how it had changed things. Alexa opened her mouth to tell Steve that she knew that he was Captain America, she didn't want to lie to him or deceive him; he was a great guy and she truly did want to know Steve Rogers.

"We have one more stop tonight," Steve announced interrupting her, a smile on his face as he took her hand and started to lead her to the small area that he had discovered; he had wanted to end the night on a high and this was it. Alexa blinked surprised, she swallowed the lump in her throat knowing that she would have to tell him another time as she peered up at the sign that he was leading her towards.

"An outdoor movie theatre?" Alexa asked surprised, she hadn't known there was one here and it was a little away from everything so she doubted many people knew it existed. Her eyes caught the title of the movie that was playing and she couldn't help but smile it was a pretty old movie but she was sure that she would enjoy it because Steve had brought her here.

* * *

"I have to admit I enjoyed The African Queen," Alexa said stepping into the hallway that they shared, she was a little disappointed that the night was over and she was surprised how late it was now. The night had been wonderful and Alexa doubted that she would ever experience a date quite like this one; she was in awe that Steve had managed to pull off such a wonderful night for them. Steve nodded his head, it was movie that he could now cross off his list of things that he had missed while he had been frozen in ice; he had been a little worried that she wouldn't enjoy it.

"I had fun tonight," Alexa said smiling, the fact that they had finally reached her door only disappointing her more; she was sad to see the date end now. It had been a great night and Alexa wished that it could have lasted a little longer, she guessed that Steve had wanted to leave her wanting more and that was what he had done.

"I'm glad you did," Steve replied smiling, he had worked hard to plan this date and he had been worried that it wouldn't be good enough for a woman like Alexa. He guessed that Bucky had rubbed off on him a bit when it came to spoiling a woman; he had gone all out on a simple first date and he was sure that his best friend would have been proud of him.

"Perhaps we could do it again sometime?" Steve suggested hopefully, he did want to spend more time with Alexa and she seemed to have really enjoyed their evening together. The two of them were stood outside of her door and Steve knew that he wasn't quite ready for what might come next; he wanted to take things slow with Alexa since he didn't wish to hurt her.

"I would like that," Alexa agreed with a smile, she wasn't sure just how Steve would end this date but she could tell that he was nervous and saying goodbye now was for the best. There was no need for them to hurry and Alexa was more than happy to wait, she had no doubts that he was a gentleman and wouldn't agree to come inside for some coffee or a nightcap.

"Goodnight," Steve said stepping forward and kissed her cheek before he took a step back, he looked so nervous and Alexa couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was being so sweet. He took a couple of steps back with his hands stuffed into his pockets, moving towards his apartment as Alexa watched him leave; she hesitated for a moment before she made her decision.

"Steve?" Alexa said calling him back, a kind smile on her face as he looked at her nervous that he had read the signs wrong; he'd never had to do anything like this before. Alexa stepped away from her door and approached him, she couldn't let him walk away like that and the wounded puppy-dog look on his face only made him look more adorable. Stopping in front of Steve, Alexa quickly gave him a small kiss to the lips before she stepped back; she eyed him for a moment making sure that he was okay then turned to head back to her apartment.

"Goodnight," Alexa called with a smile on her face, she peeked at Steve as she unlocked her door and stepped inside; she almost couldn't believe that she'd done that. Standing in the hallway for a moment, Steve reached up and touched his lips before a big goofy smile appeared on his face as he stared at her shut apartment door.

Slowly stepping back towards his apartment, Steve couldn't stop smiling as he slide the key into the lock and opened his door; he was going to have to think of something big for their next date. Only once the door was closed behind Steve did she revealed herself; her eyes darting from the apartment that Steve lived in to the one where Alexa lived.

This was not what Kate had been expecting when she had been asked to protect Steve Rogers aka Captain America; but no one had mentioned what she should do in a situation like this.

* * *

 **Please Rev** **iew, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	12. Helping Hand

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve: Helping Hand.**

Checking her phone for what felt like the hundredth time, Alexa frowned seeing no message from Steve; he had promised to message her about their date tonight but she still hadn't heard from him. He had been called away for work and had promised that he would make it back in time for their date that night; however, there had been no sign of him when she had left for work that morning.

Things had been going well since their first date and Alexa was surprised how easy the two of them had fallen into a routine when they both weren't working. Steve often greeted her after work and they'd have dinner together, something that they did most nights at his place so that they didn't disturb her roommate when she was home.

"Oh no… not you as well," Andy complained seeing Alexa checking her phone, he had hoped that she would have avoided the funk that had been going around the hospital as of late. Everyone seemed to be hint by the funk and he was rather glad that he had somehow avoided it until now; he sat down next to her as she put her phone away.

There wasn't long left of their shift and Alexa guessed that her plans for tonight weren't going to happen; she would probably spend it in and relaxing instead then. Andy glanced at the file that she was working on and nodded before starting his own work; he was glad that things were winding down since it meant that they would be finished soon.

"This has nothing to do with the funk," Alexa replied with a shake her head, she smiled at that though glad Andy had distracted her from her dilemma that was what she would do. She guessed that it would be a quiet night in since Callie had already announced that she wasn't going to be home tonight; she had plans to go out with some friends from work.

"If you say so," Andy teased working on his own chart, he had been told that he needed to work on his notes and this seemed like a good time to practice; he wished they thought this sort of thing when they had been in medical school. A lot of the interns had never had to write on files before and their notes were a little sloppy but they were working on it and things were going well for their first year.

Alexa rolled her eyes and continued on with her work, she liked Andy and he had become one of her closest friends at the hospital. She was glad that she had found a friend at the hospital and she was grateful for that, since starting at the hospital her friendship with Callie hadn't been the same and she felt them growing apart.

"Any plans for tonight?" Andy asked curiously, he knew that she had been sort of seeing someone and he had listened to her talk about how amazing her first date had been. He had to admit that it had sounded pretty sweet and Alexa deserved that, she was a pretty awesome friend and he wanted her to be happy; she had been nothing but kind and non-judgemental about what he did.

"Apparently not, you?" Alexa replied resigned to the fact that Steve wasn't going to make it back for their date; she understood that he was Captain America but that didn't mean she wasn't a little disappointed. She guessed that it was a quiet night in ahead of her and she could study up a little with a nice glass of wine; she could already imagine how peaceful that would be.

"Hot date with one of the nurses," Andy replied with a wink, he was surprised how many dates that he had managed to get since starting at the hospital; it seemed women really digged the idea of sleeping with a doctor.

* * *

Dragging her fingers through her wet hair, Alexa climbed out of her shower and wrapped a towel around her; feeling refreshed and clean after a long day at the hospital and the fact that she had nowhere that she had to rush to. It wasn't unusual to have the apartment to herself most nights, she mostly spent time round at Steve's but she didn't wish to intrude when he wasn't there.

The last thing that he would want when he returned home was for her to be sat in his apartment waiting for him; she didn't want to be that kind of girlfriend who harassed their partner when they had been at work. It might have been a little early to consider the fact that she was his girlfriend but Alexa wasn't entirely sure how else to describe her relationship with Steve.

What she had with him felt more like a relationship than what she had shared with Jackson despite the fact that she had been with Jackson for six years. Heading into her bedroom, Alexa proceeded to get dressed for the evening ahead; she was going to order a takeaway and then she was going to curl up on the couch with her text book.

Drying her hair, Alexa frowned when she heard a bang out in the corridor; she moved the wet strands from her face as she listened to see if she could hear anything else. A frown set on her face as she tossed the towel that she had been using to dry her hair onto the bed before slowly leaving her bedroom and heading towards the front door.

Opening the door, Alexa peeked outside not seeing anything as she looked towards the stairs and saw that no one was there before glancing to her right towards Steve's apartment. Her heart sank at the sight of him slumped against the wall as he tried to open his door, he looked horrid and Alexa didn't hesitant for a moment before she made her way over to him. The sound of her apartment door shutting made Steve jump and he barely had the chance to turn to see who was there before Alexa was standing before him, helping him open the door to his apartment.

"Lex…" Steve murmured, suddenly feeling bad that he hadn't been able to call her to cancel their date tonight; things hadn't gone as planned on the mission and he felt a little out of shape as he tried to bond with this new team. It wasn't like anything he had done with the Avengers or before he went under, things were strange and he was only thankful that he had Natasha watching his back.

"It's fine, let's get you inside," Alexa insisted not wanting him to apologise, she offered him a small smile before she took his keys from him and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open, Alexa moved to help him inside; he looked a little bruised and he had stitches in the top of his head, she couldn't help but be worried that he had come home like this. Settling Steve on the couch, Alexa quick shut the door behind them before she moved back over to him; she wasn't sure for a moment what to do but she couldn't leave him like this.

"Have you eaten?" Alexa asked softly, her hand reaching for the phone as she tried to work out what to do; she hadn't expected to see him like this. Steve shook his head, his entire body ached and he was a little relieved that she had shown up when she had; he wasn't sure how he would have gotten into his apartment without her help.

"Okay, I'll order in and then we'll talk about this," Alexa insisted knowing that she couldn't just ignore the fact that he had come back battered and bruised from his mission. She ignored the look that Steve offered her as she moved to order some food for them, she guessed it was time that she told him that she knew he was Captain America.

* * *

"Thank you," Steve said adjusting his position on the couch carefully, his ribs still hurt but they weren't nearly as bad as they had felt when he had first seen the doctors after the mission had been completed. He knew that Natasha hadn't been pleased with his decision to put himself in harm's way in the hopes of saving a few of the hostages; it was the main reason that he had ended up so bruised.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up," Steve continued, his eyes glancing at the food that now lay scattered across the coffee table; it was a lot and he felt bad that Alexa wouldn't allow him to pay for any of it. He would have to make it up to her especially since he hadn't made it back in time for their date; he was going to have to make sure that their next date was extra special since she was here taking care of him.

"Seriously, Steve it's fine… I was going to order in anyway and at least this way we get to spend some time together," Alexa reassured shrugging her shoulders, she leant back on the couch and glad that she had come out when she had to see him struggling. Steve couldn't shake guilty feeling that built in his chest, she had been so kind to him since they had meet and he counted her as someone that he could trust. Alexa had never given him a reason to doubt her and he felt more than certain that he could tell her about his identity without having to worry that she would tell anyone about it.

"Alexa… there is something that I need to tell you," Steve began, he had never had to do this before since a lot of the people that he was around already knew that he was Captain America. Besides if Tony Stark could stand in a press conference and announce that he was Ironman then surely, he could tell Alexa that he was Captain America. Opening and closing his mouth, Steve couldn't find the words to tell her and he started to doubt that this would end like he wanted it to; the last thing he wanted was to lose Alexa.

"Steve… it's okay, I already know," Alexa told him moving to sit beside him, she took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze already knowing what it was that he was trying to share with her. The puzzled look on Steve's face only made her smile and she had to admit that she was a little surprised that he was so willing to share his secret with her; she had thought it might take him longer to feel comfortable with that if ever.

"I saw you in New York," Alexa explained gently, she was a little relieved that she could finally tell him that she knew; she'd hated keeping it a secret and she was certain that it would only make things better between them. It would certainly help since Steve wasn't that good at hiding his struggle to adapt to this new time; she had seen him look so confused about some things or he had asked her about past events that nearly everyone knew about.

"You saw me…" Steve said not sure what to make of that, he tried to think back to the Battle of New York and think of a moment that he had seen Alexa; he was sure that he would have recalled her seeing him. Alexa nodded her head before she explained what had happened, she smiled at him as she recalled the moment that she had realised that he was Captain America and that she'd told no one, not even Callie, what she had seen.

Steve was silent as he took in what she was saying, his blue eyes searching her face for any dishonest for a moment before he relaxed; he was surprised that she hadn't said anything sooner and he was impressed that she still wanted to date him. Alexa hadn't cared about Captain America, she had been more interested in getting to know the man behind the suit.

* * *

 **Please Rev** **iew, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	13. Date Night

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen: Date Night.**

Grinning as she looked around Steve's apartment, Alexa couldn't help but feel rather pleased with what she had managed to pull off; things had been good for them since she had told him that she knew his secret. It had taken a great weight off his shoulders and Alexa was determined to help him adjust to living in 2012; she couldn't imagine how strange it had been for him.

Doing some final checks, Alexa was sure that Steve would love her relaxed idea for date night; she was going to make dinner and she had some films for them to watch that were classics. Steve had been thrilled with her help in catching up with everything that he had missed while he had been frozen; there was so much to catch up on in the last seventy years.

Her shift had been a busy one and she had been glad that she had finished early since she got to come home and plan this; she was sure that Steve would love what she had planned. Moving to sit on the couch, Alexa checked the snacks that she had brought; she was sure that she had one of everything and she could already feel her stomach growling.

Steve had been to a meeting for work and Alexa knew that he would be back at any moment; he had promised that he wouldn't be back late since they had plans tonight. Looking around his apartment, Alexa couldn't help but think of what his life must have been like before he went under; he had so little and his place seemed so bare when compared to her home.

The sound of the front door opening had Alexa jumping to her feet, she was certain that he wouldn't mind the fact that she had just let herself in but she didn't want to jump out on him. There was no doubt in her mind that doing so would not end well for her, she was sure that there was still a part of him that hadn't left the horrors of war behind him; she didn't even want to think about what he might do if she scared him.

"How was your meeting?" Alexa greeted with a smile, she watched him shrug off his jacket and hang it up; she was happy to see him and she was excited that they got to spend the evening together. Unable to stop himself from smiling, Steve turned to her and peeked at what she had set up in his apartment; he was glad to get away from work and he was looking forward to relaxing with her.

"It was fine," Steve replied not going into detail, he wasn't ready to share exactly what he was doing for SHIELD; it might have reminded him of the old days but it wasn't the same. His work was something that he didn't feel comfortable sharing and he doubted that he ever would; he knew just how many people looked up to him because he was Captain America. Alexa nodded her head understandingly before she took his hand and lead him further into the apartment; tonight, was about them not about work.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Steve asked feeling bad that he hadn't planned anything for tonight and had left everything to Alexa; he was coming to plan their next date and he was trying to think of what a woman like her might like to do. The last thing that he wanted to do was ask his fellow Avengers for advice, he was sure that they would only tease him about his inability to make his own girlfriend happy.

"I have dinner in the oven, a couple of DVDs ready for us to watch and I thought for dessert that we could Fondue," Alexa said pleased with her plans, she was looking forward to this and she was sure that it would be nice for Steve to relax. Since she had told him that she knew that he was Captain America; he had been kept rather busy with his work.

Steve spluttered and turned bright red, he might have still been adjusting to the new time that he was in but this certainly wasn't what he had been expecting when his girlfriend had told him that she was planning date night. He looked at his girlfriend wondering if this was how things worked now; never would he have imagined that things would have changed that much in the seventy years that he was gone.

"I picked up some marshmallows and strawberries for dipping," Alexa continued not noticing the sudden blush that had appeared on her boyfriend's face as she collected the items that she had brought to dip into the collect. Steve almost looked relieved when he realised that she wasn't talking about what he had thought she was; he eyed the food items that she had and tried to cover up how embarrassed he was. He awkwardly cleared his throat as he moved to take a seat on his couch, he didn't know why he had thought that she had meant the other thing and he doubted that they were even ready for that.

"You okay?" Alexa asked spotting Steve's red face wondering what had happened, she set down the items that she was holding and made her way over to him. Steve shook his head, he patted the seat next to him and smiled before asking her to show him the films that she had picked out.

Alexa did just that a smile on her face as she explained each of the films that she had brought; she had tried to find a good variety and stuff that she knew that everyone should see once. Steve couldn't help the smile that formed on his face as he listened to her talk; her face lighting up as she spoke about the films that she liked out of what she had brought.

* * *

Curled up on the couch, Steve's eyes focused on the screen as he watched the last film that Alexa had brought over; they were cuddled together and he had enjoyed their evening together. It had been nice to unwind with Alexa and he had loved the homecooked meal that she had prepared for him; it was better than coming home to those ready meals that filled his freezer.

Steve wasn't that confident about using the oven and the last thing that he wanted to do was burn down the building or something; he was sure he would get the hang of it soon. A soft noise reached his ears and Steve looked down confused at Alexa only to find her head lolling until it rested on his shoulder completely.

He couldn't help but smile at the fact that she had fallen asleep, it had been a lovely evening and he was happy to just relax; he doubted that things would always be that easy for them. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, Steve relaxed back into the couch and focused back on the movie that they'd been watching; he had liked some of the films that Alexa had brought over.

Slowly Steve's eyes started to close and he blinked a couple of times as he tried to stay awake; he shook his head and hoped that he wouldn't fall asleep. However, try as he might he couldn't fight the tiredness that seemed to slowly creep up on him; he couldn't remember the last time that he had felt so relaxed, it must have been before the war.

Steve's eyes slipped closed and his head drooped as he fell asleep, the movie lulling him as he slept until he couldn't hear the television anymore. His head rested on top of Alexa's, he cuddled her close as he slept for the first time in a long time at peace; his mind not drawing up the horrors of the war nor what had happened in New York.

The two of them slept blissfully unaware of the dangers that were coming for them; they could never image just what was waiting for them just a few months down the road.

* * *

 **Please Rev** **iew, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	14. Christmas Eve

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen: Christmas Eve.**

Alexa lounged back on the couch as she watched Callie rush around, her roommate was heading home to visit her family for the holidays meaning that Alexa would have the apartment to herself for the next two weeks. It had been hard calling her mother to inform her that she wouldn't be coming home for Christmas; her mother had been so disappointed but understood that Alexa hadn't been able to get away from work.

A medical text book on her lap reminded Alexa just how quickly her year was going; she could hardly believe how quickly the last few months of her internship had gone. It wouldn't be long before she was taking exams for the end of her first year of her internship and she wanted to be prepared for them.

"I should be back the 5th of January," Callie announced not looking up from where she was checking her bag, she wanted to make sure that she had everything before she left for her flight. It was strange to think that they had grown apart in the last couple of months, Callie didn't spend much time here at their apartment anymore and she found it hard not to think about what had happened in New York. There was no escaping the fact that they were in a world that was rapidly changing; there was no telling just what might come next if aliens could invade New York via a portal.

"I'll see you then," Alexa replied offering a smile to her friend, she hoped that some time with her parents might cheer her up and turn things around for Callie. She hated seeing her friend so lost and with her hours at the hospital, she wasn't able to see her as much as she had when she had been in medical school.

Callie hesitated for a moment as if considering saying something before she grabbed her suitcase and turned to leave the apartment; she didn't look back as she left leaving Alexa alone. Once the door was shut, Alexa turned her attention back to the book that she had been studying; Steve wasn't home right now and they had plans to meet up later on since she had the night off.

However, the sound of someone knocking on the door made Alexa frown and she quickly got to her feet thinking that it was Callie and she had forgotten something. Hurrying to the door, Alexa pulled it open and paused when she realised that it wasn't Callie at the door but Kate; the other woman offered her a smile as she stared at Alexa glad that she caught her.

"Sorry I thought you were Callie. Everything alright Kate?" Alexa asked surprised, she couldn't remember the last time that Kate had knocked on their door exact to introduce herself when she had moved in. Of course, they had seen each other in their shared hallway and exchanged pleasantries but it was rare that they actually talked to one another. Kate smiled, her eyes searching Alexa's face for a moment; she couldn't believe that she had to do this and she could only hope that she wouldn't have to do this again.

"Could I come in?" Kate asked peering into Alexa's apartment over her shoulder, if she had timed this right then she was alone right now and she didn't want to have to deal with anyone else. Callie had just left and Kate knew for a fact that Steve wouldn't be back for another hour; it was the perfect time for her to have a little chat with Alexa.

Nodding her head, Alexa stepped aside and allowed the blonde into her home; she watched her a little curious about what she wished to discuss with her. Kate eyed the apartment, her eyes taking in everything and she went over what she knew about Alexa in her head.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Alexa offered politely not sure what else to say, they weren't exactly friends and they didn't really talk that much; she had often thought that Kate did her best to avoid them sometimes. Callie often mentioned how odd it was that their neighbour didn't speak with them at all; they had invited her round a couple of times when she had first moved in but she had declined.

"No thank you… this shouldn't take long," Kate replied crossing her arms, she turned to face Alexa and stared at the other woman trying to get a feel of her. With everything that she had seen in the past few months, Kate wasn't surprised that she'd been finally asked to approach Alexa to see if she was some sort of threat. Alexa felt confused about what she was talking about, she leant against the kitchen counter as she waited to see what Kate was going to say; she had always assumed that they got along well.

"How are things going at the hospital?" Kate asked trying to sound polite, she was here because she had been asked to and she couldn't quite believe her luck sometimes. This was not how she thought things would play out when she had come here to keep an eye on Captain America; she wouldn't deny that he was rather good looking and she had thought about flirting with him when he had first arrived.

"Things are going well," Alexa replied shrugging her shoulders, she was enjoying her work and she loved that she was slowly being trusted to do even more procedures while she was there. Kate nodded her head, she knew that there was no point in dragging this out and the sooner that she was done; the sooner that she could leave and report back.

"And your parents are still in Seattle?" Kate asked knowing that she was just checking facts, she had seen the file on Alexa and she had to admit that nothing really stood out about her. She seemed like a rather unconventional fit for someone like Cap; Kate would have thought that he would have gone for someone more like Peggy Carter again.

"They do," Alexa replied furrowing her brow wondering why Kate knew that, she had never mentioned where she was from and she wasn't sure how Kate had found out; she wondered if the other woman had been going through her Facebook. She didn't recall ever mentioning to Kate where she was from or where her parents lived; she had no idea why Kate would come here to question her about her parents.

"What exactly do they do?" Kate asked, she was here to see what sort of lies that Alexa might have been telling and if she was a threat to security. The last thing that they wanted was for an enemy agent getting close to Captain America and taking him out when they should have caught them with ease. Of course, both Alexa and Callie had been background checked before he had moved in; however, things changed now that one of them had entered a relationship with the man.

Alexa went to open her mouth to ask why she was asking her when there was another knock at her door; she moved to answer it throwing a confused look at Kate not sure what to think right now. A smile formed on her face when she opened her door to find Steve there, she hadn't been expecting him until later and she stepped aside to allow him into the apartment.

"Hey. I got done early… Hi Kate," Steve greeted stepping into Alexa's apartment, he flashed a smile at Kate before turning his attention back to his girlfriend hoping that they would be able to grab some lunch together. Kate stared at the man before her, she had hoped to get her questions answered before he arrived; she knew that this only complicated things and she wouldn't be able to continue with him here. The last thing that she wanted was for him to figure out that he was being watched.

"I should get going… it was nice talking to you Alexa," Kate said quickly excusing herself, she would report back to base and see what they said but she knew that her boss wasn't going to be happy that she hadn't been able to finish. She quickly made her way out of the apartment and didn't look back even as she reached her own and disappeared inside leaving a very confused Alexa behind.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked spotting the confused look on Alexa's face, he shut the door to her apartment behind him and moved further into the place. He was looking forward to a break and he was glad to get away from the office considering it was Christmas Eve; it would be his first since he had come out of the ice.

Alexa nodded her head, she was sure it was nothing and the last thing that she wanted was to worry Steve over some odd conversation that she'd had. It was something that she would think about and she was sure that Kate would approach her again; she would have to be more prepared next time and find out why she wanted to know about her parents.

"I was hoping we could grab some lunch… pick up some last-minute things for tomorrow," Steve suggested with a smile, since neither of them had plans for Christmas and Alexa had a shift in the night; they had decided to spend the day together. It was strange to think how much had changed while he had been gone and Steve had been surprised just how crazy some people went for the holiday. He had seen a house on the way home completely covered in decorations and he was sure that it hadn't been cheap to decorate it that way; he could only imagine what their bills were like.

"Sure," Alexa agreed moving to get her shoes and bag, she could do with a break and after what had happened with Kate; getting out of her apartment seemed like a good idea. She made a mental note to check the privacy settings on her social media and maybe stick Kate on restricted for awhile until she knew why she had been asked such weird questions.

"How was your meeting?" Alexa asked changing the subject, she was surprised that he was back so soon since he had been convinced that it would run late; she knew how much he hated attending such things. Slipping on her shoes, Alexa doubted that he would tell her much; it had sort of become a thing for them, he tried not to tell her too much in an attempt to protect her.

"The usual… just a lot of talking," Steve complained, he knew briefings were important but sometimes they were just a lot of information that wasn't necessary for him to hear before he took on a mission. He was certain that it wouldn't be long before he was shipped out again and he wasn't looking forward to it; he often found himself questioning a lot of things that SHIELD did.

"Callie left to fly home?" Steve guessed not seeing any sign of her roommate, he truly didn't see much of her and he was often surprised to find that she still lived here. The two of them had even talked about what would happen should Callie move out; Alexa having admitted to him that she wouldn't be able to afford the place without a roommate.

"About ten minutes ago… she says she'll be home the 5th," Alexa said not sure if she believed that, she just hoped that going home would help Callie in some way. Steve nodded his head, he didn't want to say anything but he had a feeling that Callie wasn't going to come back; she had been so distant as of late and Alexa said she was barely home anymore. It was something that seemed to spell the end and Steve doubted it would be very long before Callie announced that she was moving out.

"Are you ready?" Alexa asked, checking that she had everything; she was sure that they'd be picking up more things than they really needed.

* * *

 **Please Rev** **iew, Favourite or Follow xxx**


	15. After Work

**Disclaimer : I do not own Captain America or the Avengers, or anything related to them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen: After Work.**

Grabbing her bag and pulling it onto her shoulder, Alexa sighed in relief as she exited the hospital after her shift; she was tired and looking forward to curling up in her bed after the long shift she'd just pulled. Working Christmas day had been just as Alexa had expected, it had been hard and exhausting; she had never expected that there would be so many people visiting the hospital on what was meant to be a cheerful day.

Hugging her coat closer to her body, Alexa hurried feeling the cold and not wanting to linger more than she needed; she just wanted to get home, have a nice hot bath then cuddle up with Steve on the couch and watch some cross some movies off his list. Approaching her car, Alexa pulled out her car keys and unlocked it; she moved to open the door to her car and dumped her bag inside.

"Alexandra Davis?" called a voice making Alexa look behind her, she furrowed her brow not recognising the woman that had spoken. Alexa shifted nervously, it was rare that she heard her full name instead of the nickname that she preferred; even her parents called her by her nickname now.

"Whose asking?" Alexa asked nervously, she didn't know this person and given the fact that she was dating Steve; she wasn't going to risk the fact that he would have enemies. The woman smiled, she stepped closer to Alexa while taking her in; she was a little surprised that this was who she had been sent to collect.

"A friend of a friend," the woman replied, she had been waiting all day to catch her and she had to admit that she wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she had heard that Captain America had a girlfriend. Alexa stepped back bumping into her car as she did so, she glanced around nervously unable to see anyone and she cursed herself for parking where she had.

"Don't look so worried. I'm one of the good guys, I need you to come with me," the woman reassured, she paused a few feet away surprised that Alexa seemed to realise just what was going on here. A part of her had wondered if Alexa even realised just what sort of mess, she had gotten herself into by dating someone like Steve; her life wasn't going to stay the same no matter how much she wanted it to.

"That doesn't sound like a request," Alexa murmured not taking her eyes off the woman, her red hair was just past her shoulders and Alexa knew that there was no way that this little chat could end well. She slowly started to edge back, she wasn't going to be much good fighting against someone who was trained for that sort of thing. Her best hope would be to run back to the hospital to where people would be able to see her then call Steve to let him know what was going on.

"Because it isn't," the woman replied watching Alexa, an amused smile forming on her face as she watched Alexa slowly edge away from her; the younger woman wasn't going to get far if she ran. Before either of them could react, a man appeared behind Alexa, she barely had a chance to react to seeing him before he knocked her unconscious. She slumped to the floor and the two of them stared down at Alexa, this was not what either of them had expected when they had been sent to collect her and bring her in for questioning.

"Did you have to knock her out?" the woman asked rolling her eyes, this meant that they had to drag her back to headquarters now instead of just taking a nice trip to see the boss like they'd been asked to do when they were sent to collect Alexa. The man rolled his eyes and moved to pick Alexa up, she'd have a nasty headache when she woke up but at least she hadn't hurt herself trying to get away.

* * *

Alexa groaned confused, she clutched at her head not sure what had happened; she replayed the last few moments before she was knocked up before she jumped up and looked around not sure where she was. The place where she was being held, it was like a prison cell with an interrogation table in the middle of it; she had no doubts that she was in a bit of trouble right now.

"Need something for that headache?" a voice asked and Alexa's head snapped to look over at the door where she spotted someone that she recognised; the man with the eyepatch that Steve had called Fury. She had no idea what was going on or why people that Steve worked would abducted her; she felt even more nervous knowing that something wasn't right about that. Wincing as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, she ached all over and felt like she had been hit by a car; she could only imagine how hard she'd been knocked out.

"Sorry about that. They were instructed to bring you in nice and easy," Fury mused going to take a seat at the table, he watched her knowing that this was all quite unusual. It wasn't his way to get involved in people's personal lives, he didn't care for it but Alexa's increasing involvement in Steve's life meant that he had to get involved.

The last thing that he wanted was for them to suddenly find themselves in a situation where it turned out that Alexa wasn't who she claimed to be. Moving to sit across from Fury, Alexa stared at him and the file that had been set on the table before him; she watched him as he opened the file and looked through it for a moment.

"What's that?" Alexa asked curious about why he would be reading a file if it wasn't related to why she was here; she sat back in her chair waiting to see what was going on and why she was here. Fury slide the file across the table to her so that she could see, he watched her as she slowly took the file and stared down at it.

"You have a file on me?" Alexa murmured not sure what to make of that fact, she wasn't a threat nor was she anyone of importance. She turned over a couple of the papers, each filled with details about her life and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable; she looked up at Fury who was watching her in interest.

"I don't understand, I am no one important," Alexa said with a shake of her head, she pushed the file back not wanting to know what else they had on her; she crossed her arms not sure why she would be of interest to them. It wasn't like her work was super important or she had done something that might back her of interest; she was an intern at a hospital and she slept spent most of her time at home.

"You're dating Captain America. That makes you important to us," Fury replied simply, he watched her closely he had to admit when he had seen her in the hallway all those months ago, he had never considered that she might become someone to watch. She'd been Steve's neighbour and evaluated as a non-threat considering she was finishing medical school and starting at the local hospital.

"I'm dating Steve Rogers," Alexa corrected, she didn't care who Steve's alter ego was to the rest of the world and what he did; she cared about the man behind the mask, the cute guy who was her neighbour. She was sure that there were many who would be more interested in Captain America, they would want to be known for that but that wasn't something that Alexa could ever see herself wanting.

"I can see why he likes you," Fury mused with a nod of his head, the fact that she didn't seem to care that he was Captain America was a good sign. He could imagine that other people might get stuck on the fact that Steve was Captain America; that would treat him as only that instead of the man he really was and not just some old legend.

Alexa and Fury stared at one another, neither speaking as they considered each other; bring her here was a sign that she was a problem that clearly SHIELD felt that they needed to deal with. The sound of shouting in the corridor disrupted the silence of the room and Fury frowned, getting to his feet just in time for the door to the room to burst open. Steve looked far from happy and Alexa wondered just how long she had been gone if he had turned up here looking for her; he was followed by the red-haired woman from earlier.

"What is going on here?" Steve asked staring at Fury, he walked around the table towards Alexa; this was not what he had expected when he had shown up to ask for their help. He had been worried when Alexa hadn't come home from her shift and he had checked at the hospital before coming to SHIELD headquarters thinking that someone had gotten to her. The last thing that Steve had expected was for Clint to let slip that he and Natasha had picked Alexa up a couple of hours earlier from the hospital.

"This was unnecessary Fury. Alexa is not a threat to SHIELD," Steve insisted, he couldn't believe that they had gone as far as to pick up his girlfriend and bring her here when she had done nothing wrong. It was hard to believe that they had sent two of his fellow Avengers to pick Alexa up from work just so they could treat her like some criminal.

"Perhaps not but Alexandra could be to you," Fury replied firmly, there was nothing in her file that suggested that she would be a problem but they simply couldn't ignore the fact that she might be. The last thing that they needed was for them to be caught unaware especially if any of their enemies got to her and made her an offer that could not be refused.

"My girlfriend is not a threat," Steve spat furious, he had not missed the fact that Clint had let slip that he had knocked Alexa out to bring her here; he could not believe that they were having this discussion. If Alexa was that much of a threat then he was sure that SHEILD would not have allowed her to remain in the apartment next door; he had ignored the fact that they had already installed an agent in one of the other apartments to watch him.

"We have intelligence…" Fury started wanting Steve to understand what his concerns where, if the issue was Alexa then they needed to be prepared; the last thing they needed was to be caught unaware.

"I'm not interested," Steve interrupted, he shook his head and signalled for Alexa to get to her feet; he would have listened if they had come to him with their concerns not acting behind his back. Alexa had been nothing but kind to him since they had first met, she was the first person that he'd really interacted with since coming back from being frozen. Of course, there had been agents and doctors but it was nice to speak with someone who wasn't involved in all of this and she had treated him like everyone else even when she knew his secret.

"You have intelligence that I'm a threat?" Alexa asked not sure that she followed, she stood from her chair and stood beside Steve not knowing how that could be. They had been dating for six months and for most of that she had been working at the hospital; she went to work, came home and spent time with Steve. She didn't really do anything else and she hadn't shared the fact that Steve was Captain America with anyone; she knew that sort of thing was something that she should never tell anyone.

"Not per say," Fury admitted, he moved to show them what they did have knowing that it wasn't something that they could ignore.

* * *

 **Please Rev** **iew, Favourite or Follow xxx**


End file.
